I'am A Shinobi
by juubi no kitsune
Summary: Sona seorang iblis kelas atas dari keluarga terhormat, mendapat peerage baru yang muncul tiba-tiba dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Bagaimana kah reaksi Sona saat peerage barunya itu adalah pemuda pirang yang sangat hiperaktif dan lumayan bodoh. Dan yang penting, pemuda itu seorang Shinobi. warn; Gaje abal-abal, typo, maintream, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**I'am a Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

 **Underworld**

Tangan sehalus sutra dan seputih susu bergerak perlahan, menjepit selembar kertas menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kemudian menggerakannya membuat kertas tersebut terangkat dan terbalik. Kemudian tangan yang sudah melepaskan kertas tersebut kembali terangkat kearah sebuah wajah dan bergerak membenarkan posisi kacamata yang sedikit melorot.

Mata dengan iris violet yang berada dibalik kacamata transparan bergerak kesamping kiri dan kasamping kanan mengikuti objek yang dia lihat. Objek yang berupa berbagai huruf yang tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah kata yang kemudian membentuk sebuah kalimat dan berakhir membentuk sebuah paragraf.

Kepala dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam itu mendongak untuk merenggangkan otot leher yang mulai kaku karena terus menunduk. Matanya juga terpejam untuk menyegarkan indra penglihatan yang sudah mulai lelah. Namun itu hanya berlaku dalam lima detik, didetik keenam dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya.

Sona Sitri nama perempuan yang saat ini sedang melakukan salah satu hobinya, yaitu membaca. Saat ini dia tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang terletak disebuah taman tepat dibelakang rumahnya atau lebih tepat disebut istana nya. Dengan kaki yang menyilang dan satu tangan memegang buku bersampul merah dengan tebal hampir lima centi yang sudah dibaca hampir setengah halaman, Sona terus membaca dengan serius.

Sona merupakan seorang iblis dari keluarga Sitri, salah satu keluarga iblis terhomat di underworld. Memiliki rambut bob berwarna hitam, mata violet yang selalu terlihat serius, sebuah kacamata yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tegas, hidung mancung namun mungil, dan bibir tipis berwarna pink alami. Sona juga memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat mengagumkan yang dia dapatkan dari darah Sitri nya, dia juga memiliki kemampuan sihir berelement air.

Didunia manusia, Sona dan sahabatnya yang juga seorang iblis bersekolah disebuah sekolah bernama Kuah Gakuen, disana dia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS yang anggotanya merupakan pelayan atau peerage nya. Saat ini Sona berkunjung kerumahnya untuk mencari sebuah pengetahuan baru yang bisa dia dapat diruang perpustakan dirumahnya, dan pengetahuan itu sudah berada ditangan Sona yang berupa sebuah buku yang tengah dia baca. Dia harap, dia bisa membaca dengan tenang hari ini.

"So-taan~. " Dengan cepat Sona mengarahkannya kesamping saat mendengar teriakan yang membahana, kelihatannya ketenangan yang dia harapkan tidak bisa terkabul. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu merasakan pirasat buruk saat melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengannya tapi lebih panjang dan diikat twintail tengah berlari kearahnya. "Sera kangeeen~ "

Sona tidak sempat menghindar saat sang wanita yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu melompat dan memeluk serta membenamkan wajah Sona di dadanya yang memiliki ukuran diatas rata-rata. Sona yang sesak nafas karena dipeluk seperti itu kembali harus mengumpat dalam hati ketika merasakan sakit dipunggungnya karena harus berbenturan dengan sandaran kursi.

"Nee-sama se-sesak. " Sona yang menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong sang kakak hanya bisa bersuara pelan dan mengumpat dalam hati karena sang kakak bukannya melepas, malah memperkuat pelukannya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya Sona kembali berontak. "Nee-saaan! "

Tau sang adik hampir kehabisan nafas, Serafall mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Saat melihat sang adik memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal, iblis yang merupakan salah satu maou di underworld itu hanya menunjukan cengiran nya. "So-tan lucu deh kalau lagi ngambek. "

"Nee-sama. " Sona yang masih memasang wajah kesal hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Memperbaiki posisi kacamata nya yang sudah melorot, ahli waris clan Sitri itu menatap sang kakak. "Kenapa Nee-sama ada disini? "

"Tentu saja bertemu So-tan. " Jawab Serafall dengan nada yang selalu ceria. Gadis yang saat ini memakai pakaian penyihir yang biasa muncul di acara TV itu kembali memeluk Sona yang dibalas dengan penolakan. "So-tan lama gak kesini, jadi Sera kangen. "

"Nee-sama hentikan. " Sona mendorong tubuh sang kakak dan kali ini Serafall tidak melakukan perlawanan. Menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah, Sona kembali mengeluarkan kalimat yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Lalu Bagaimana dengan perkejaan Nee-sama? "

"Kan ada Sir-tan. " Jawab Serafall enteng. Membuat Sona yang mendengar nya jadi sweatdrop, dia sempat berpikir bagaimana orang seperti kakaknya ini jadi seorang maou. "Oh ya So-tan, Bagaimana kabar Rias-chan? "

Sona kembali membetulkan letak kacamata, sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan ketika akan bicara serius. "Saat ini dia dan peerage nya sedang berlatih di vila keluarga Gremory untuk menghadapi Riser Phenix dalam rating game. "

Serafall mengangguk lalu duduk disamping Sona, begitu rapat hingga Sona harus menggeser bokongnya kesamping. "Sebenarnya Sera bingung sama Sir-tan, sudah tau Riser tidak baik buat Rias-chan tapi masih mau melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Kalau Sera jadi Sir-tan sih, Sera bakal ... "

Sona hanya bisa duduk diam dengan keringan sebesar biji jagung diatas kepalanya, mendengar khotbah sang kakak yang sampai sekarang masih belum berhenti membuat dia ingin mengerang. Sekali lagi dia berpikir kenapa orang seperti kakaknya ini bisa jadi maou. Tapi Sona harus tau bahwa sekali kakak nya itu serius maka sikapnya akan berubah total. Bahkan Sona harus mengakui bahwa kepintaran sang kakam jauh berada diatasnya.

"... Dengan begitu pasti Rias-chan pasti akan bahagia. " Serafall menyelesaikan khotbah yang menurut Dirinya singkat. Satu-satunya maou wanita itu menatap sang adik yang berada disamping. "So-tan? "

"Ya? " Sona ikut menatap sang kakak. "Ada apa_ "

 **Boom**

Kedua wanita itu dikejutkan dengan suara ledakan yang sangat keras. Keduanya sama-sama menengok kedepan kearah asal ledakan tersebut, dipinggir hutan dihalaman yang mereka tempati, mereka dapat melihat asap yang mengepul tinggi. Mereka berdua kembali saling menatap dan dengan sekali anggukan mereka berdua melesat keasal ledakan.

Hanya butuh waktu satu menit untuk mereka sampai kesumber ledakan, dengan waspada mereka menatap kumpulan asap yang kian lama semakin menipis. Kedua mata mereka membulat saat asap mulai menghilang dan menunjukan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang.

Pemuda yang mungkin berumur sama dengan Sona itu memakai baju kaos hitam yang sudah robek sana sini memperlihatkan beberapa luka yang masih terbuka, dan celana orange yang juga tak layak pakai. Kedua wanita disana bertambah shock ketika melihat lubang yang menganga didada sang pemuda, luka terparah dari semua luka yang ada ditubuh itu.

"Si-siapa dia? " Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sona, pertanyaan yang dia tau tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari sang kakak. "Ke-kenapa dia bisa berada disini. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? "

Serafall diam, dengan perlahan dia melangkah mendekat kearah pemuda yang terlihat sudah tak bernyawa itu. Setelah tepat berada disamping pemuda itu, dia berjongkok memeriksa keadaan sang pemuda. "Dia seorang manusia. Dan dia sudah mati. "

"Kenapa seorang manusia bisa sampai ke underworld? " Tanya Sona lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan teliti dia memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia habis terlibat dalam pertarungan. " Serafall masih menatap pemuda itu dengan serius, kemudian tatapan beralih pada beberapa orang yang berlari kerah dirinya dan Sona. Mungkin orang-orang yang berada didalam rumah juga mendengar ledakan tadi membuat mereka juga pergi kesini. Serafall mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sona. "Sona apa kau mau merengkarnasikan dia? "

"Eh? " Sona yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda yang terlentang didepannya itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali bicara. "Bagaimana kalau dia_ "

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar Nee-san saja yang merengkarnasi nya. "

"Jangan. " Tanpa sadar Sona sedikit berteriak, dengan sedikit salah tingkah dia kembali bicara dengan suara lebih tenang. "Tidak perlu, biar aku saja Nee-sama. "

Sona mulai membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan kotak tempat evil piece miliknya, dia mulai mengeluarkan bidak-bidak evil piece yang masih tersisa dan menepatkan nya pada tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Satu bidak pion bereaksi saat didekatkan pada sang pemuda, membuat Sona sedikit ragu menggunakan nya tapi segera dia buang jauh-jauh keraguan tersebut karena saat ini yang lebih penting adalah menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

Dengan satu bidak pawn, Sona memulai ritual pembangkitan kembali. Dan tepat setelah ritual itu selesai, rombongan orang yang berlari kearahnya telah sampai ditempatnya.

"Serafall, Sona. Apa yang terjadi. "

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

 **Tik**

Sepasang mata terbuka menampilkan iris biru seindah langit, seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlentang disebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Pemuda tersebut seperti mengambang dipermukaan air yang menjadi dasar tempat itu.

 **Tik**

Suara tetesan air kembali terdengar diruangan tersebut, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Bersama dengan bangkitnya pemuda, ruangan disitu menjadi terang. Naruto menengokan kepalanya kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Kurama. "

Tidak ada jawaban hanya keheningan yang melanda, Naruto mulai merasa panik. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berdiri menghiraukan badannya yang kembali terasa sakit. "Kurama. " Dia mulai berjalan, masih tidak ada jawaban. Naruto sekali lagi memanggil sang patner dan kini jalannya mulai cepat, tak lama kemudian dia mulai berlari. "Kurama. Oi kau ada dimana. "

 **"Disini gaki. "** Suara yang terdengar lemah masuk dalam pendengaran Naruto, Dengan segera pemuda pirang itu berlari keasal suara. Lima detik kemudian Naruto sudah berada didepan seekor rubah yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Kurama, apa yang terjadi padamu? " Naruto yang sudah berada didepan wajah Kurama bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Pemuda yang sudah berpatisipasi dalam perang shinobi ke-4 itu kembali menengokan kepalanya kesana kesini. "Dan mana yang lain? "

 **"Mereka sudah mati. "**

"APAA! Bagaimana bisa_ "

 **"Naruto. "** Kurama memotong teriakan (perkataan) Naruto, Rubah yang merupakan biju terkuat itu memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. **"Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah terjadi padamu. "**

Naruto tertegun, kemudian dia mulai berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum dia berada disini. Seingatnya dia dan juga Sasuke sedang melawan Kaguya dan mereka berdua berhasil menyegel Kaguya. Tapi sebelum Kaguya benar-benar tersegel, sang dewi kelinci itu memberikan serangan terakhirnya kearah Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat saat dia ingat bahwa dia tidak berbuat apa-apa saat serangan itu datang. "A-apa aku te-terkena serangan itu? "

 **"Kakashi sudah berusaha menolong mu dari serangan itu. "** Kuram kembali bicara walau suaranya semakin melemah. **"Tapi kau masih terkena serangan itu. "**

"I-itu artinya a-aku sudah ma-mati. " Tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetar, nada bicaranya juga melemah. "Ta-tapi bagaimana aku_ "

 **"Kau seharusnya memang sudah mati. "** Kurama kembali memotong perkataan Naruto. **"Tapi ada energi asing yang masuk ketubuhmu dan membuatmu kembali hidup. "**

"Apa maksudmu? Tebayou. "

 **"Sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi aku punya beberapa pendapat. "** Jawab Kurama yang sekarang suaranya sudah bagai bisikan. **"Ingat Kakashi mencoba menyelamatkan mu dengan kamui, kemungkinan besar terjadi kesalahan saat jutsu Kakashi itu berbenturan dengan jutsu Kaguya dan itu membuat tubuhmu terlempar kedimensi lain. "**

Walaupun ada pertanyaan yang ingin Naruto sampaikan, tapi dia urungkan karena dia tau bahwa kurama belum selesai menjelaskan.

 **"Di dimensi ini dipenuhi energi asing yang tidak kuketahui. Dan energi itulah yang sekarang masuk ketubuhmu dan membangkitkanmu dari kematian. "** Tepat setelah Kurama menyelesaikan penjelasannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bercahaya. Cahaya orange kemerahan yang membuat tubuh Rubah itu menjadi sedikit transparan. **"Cih. Sepertinya waktu ku hampir habis. "**

"A-apa maksudmu? " Naruto berkata panik. Dia menatap khawatir pada Kurama. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? "

 **"Naruto, untuk menyelamatkan mu kami menggunakan seluruh chakra kami. "** Mata Naruto membulat saat sadar maksud dari ucapan Kurama. Seandainya rubah itu membuka matanya mungkin sekarang dia bisa melihat mata Naruto yang sudah mengalirkan air mata. **"Aku bisa bertahan selama ini karena biju lain memberikan sisa chakra nya kepadaku dan ingin agar aku bisa bicara padamu. "**

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau bilang bahwa ada energi asing yang telah menghidupkan ku lagi. Seharusnya kau_ "

 **"Naruto. Energi itu hanya mampu menghidupkan mu saja. "** Sekali lagi, Kurama memotong perkataan Naruto. Tubuh kian transparan tapi dia masih bisa menunjukan senyuman nya pada Naruto. **"Kau juga perlu ingat, biju adalah kumpulan chakra. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas dengan nasif ku. "**

"Ta-tap hiks kau... Aku... Hiks. " Naruto sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung kesedihannya. Dia juga tidak bisa lagi mengatakan sesuatu, lidahnya terasa sangat kelu untuk bicara.

 **"Dasar cengeng. "** Kurama membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan menatap langsung kemata Naruto yang sudah banyak mengalirkan air mata. Dengan perlahan Kurama menggerakan tangannya yang sudah terkepal kedepan, senyuman diwajah Kyubi itu semakin melebar. **"Ayo kita tos. "**

Naruto menggosok air matanya dengan kasar, kemudian dia juga ikut tersenyum. Dengan perlahan dia juga menggerakan tangannya yang sudah terkepal dan membenturkan nya pada kepalan tangan Kyubi. "Ayo. "

Tubuh Kyubi yang transparan dan bercahaya tiba-tiba saja pecah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya berwarna merah. Sebagian chakra itu melayang keatas lalu menghilang dan chakra lainnya masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan chakra-chakra Kyubi yang masuk ketubuhnya, bukan hanya chakra kyubi chakra kedelapan biju lainnya juga dapat dia rasakan. Sekali lagi setetes air mata keluar dari matanya yang masih terpejam. "Selamat tinggal Kurama, selamat tinggal ... " Dia menyebut semua nama biju yang sudah menjadi temannya.

 **..: I'am a Shinobi :..**

"Bagaimana kondisi nya, Nee-sama. " Mata violet yang dihalangi oleh kacamata menatap pemuda yang masih belum dia tau namanya, tatapannya kemudian beralih kearah seorang wanita yang dia panggil Nee-sama tadi.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. " Jawab Serafall yang saat ini memandang seorang pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri disebuah ranjang.

"Ini aneh, padahal seluruh lukanya sudah sembuh total tapi kenapa dia masih belum sadarkan dirinya. " Sona kembali bicara, jujur saja saat ini dia sangat bingung karena pemuda yang merupakan peerage barunya ini sudah satu minggu tidak sadarkan diri. "Aku juga sudah rutin menyalurkan energi (demonic power) ku padanya, tapi kenapa dia tetap tidak sadar. "

"Mungkin cara So-tan dalam menyalurkan youki kurang tepat. " Serafall mengeluarkan pendapatnya, sebenarnya dia juga bingung dengan kejadian ini. Seharusnya ketika orang direnkarnasikan menjadi iblis, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari saja untuk beradaptasi dan setelah itu mereka akan sadar. Tapi pemuda ini butuh waktu satu minggu bahkan Sera belum bisa memastikan sampai kapan pemuda ini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maksud Nee-sama, menyalurkan energi lewat telapak tangan kurang efektif. " Serafall mengangguk. Sona kemudian memegang dagunya mencoba mencari cara lain. "Lalu aku harus bagai_ tunggu dulu. Nee-sama ingin aku melakukan penyaluran energi dengan cara itu. "

"Yap, Dengan cara menyalurkan energi lewat telapak tangan kurang efektif karena energi yang mengalir hanya dari telapak tangan saja. " Sera tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sona mulai memerah. "Tapi kalau menyalurkan energi dari seluruh tubuh, maka efek nya akan semakin cepat. "

"Ba-bagaimana Nee-sama yakin kalau cara itu akan lebih efektif. " Ketenangan Sona goyah, terbukti dari perkataan awalnya yang sedikit tergagap. Sedangkan Serafall harus menahan tawanya ketika melihat adiknya satu-satunya ini salah tingkah.

"Sera gak yakin seratus persen sih. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba. " Sona masih saja ragu dengan keputusan sang kakak, tapi sepertinya dia harus mengikuti saran kakak nya itu ketika Serafall kembali bicara. "Kalau So-tan tidak mau, biar Sera saja. Sera mau kok melakukan nya. "

Sona terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ada sedikit rasa tak rela ketika mendengar kakak nya mau melakukan hal itu pada peerage barunya ini. Tapi kalau dia tidak mau kakaknya melakukan hal itu, maka dia yang harus melakukannya. Setelah beberapa saat Sona diam, akhirnya gadis berkacamata itu buka suara. "Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang melakukan nya. "

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu, Sera keluar dulu ya." Sera tersenyum. Dia kemudian menepuk penggung adiknya pelan. "Selamat bersenang-senang. "

Penyaluran energi dari seluruh tubuh dilakukan dengan mengontak tubuh penyalur ketubuh penerima atau lebih mudahnya kedua tubuh harus saling bersentuhan tanpa terhalang oleh benda apapun, itu artinya Sona harus memeluk tubuh peerage barunya ini dengan tubuh keduanya sama-sama tanpa pakaian atau lebih tepatnya telanjang.

Memikirkan itu saja dia sudah merasa malu, seumur-umur dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu bahkan pada peerage lamanya saja dia hanya pernah melakukan penyaluran energi dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Sebaiknya nanti malam saja aku melakukannya. " Setelah mengatakan itu, Sona mulai berjalan menyusul sang kakak.

...

Dengan perlahan Sona menuruni anak tangga rumahnya, ketika dia sampai dibawah dia melihat kakaknya yang duduk disofa ruang tamu. Berjalan mendekat sampai akhirnya dia ikut duduk disamping sang kakak.

Serafall menengok kesamping ketika Sona baru duduk. "So-tan kenapa disini? Bukankah kau harus_ "

"Nanti saja. " Potong Sona cepat. Untuk saat ini dia tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi. Sona kemudian menatap kertas ditangan sang kakak. Kertas berwarna hijau itu terlihat indah dengan hiasan-hiasan yang berwarna emas. "Apa itu? "

"Undangan pertunangan Rias-chan. " Jawab Serafall cepat. Wanita itu kemudian mendesah panjang. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Rias-chan akan mendapatkan lelaki seperti Riser. "

Sona ikut menghela nafas, dia jadi merasa sedih melihat nasib sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Rias sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk mengalahkan Riser dan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan pewaris clan phenix itu, tapi meskipun sudah berusaha sangat keras dia dan peerage nya masih tidak bisa mengalahkan Riser. Dan sekarang akhirnya Rias terpaksa harus bertunangan dengan lelaki yang tidak dicintainya itu.

"Semoga saja Sir-tan punya rencana untuk menggagalkan pertunangan itu. " Tiba-tiba saja Serafall kembali bicara membuat Sona keluar dari pikirannya.

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Sona memandang sang kakak. "Maksud Nee-sama? "

"Kau tau sendirikan kalau Sir-tan sangat sayang pada Rias-chan. " Sona mengangguk, dan kini Sona mulai paham maksud kakaknya mengatakan hal tadi meskipun tidak sepenuhnya yakin. "Jadi Sir-tan akan melakukan hal apapun untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu? " Lanjut Serafall.

"Tapi bukankah Sirzechs-sama adalah seorang maou. Namanya akan tercoreng bila membatalkan pertunangan yang dilakukan untuk kaum iblis itu. " Kata Sona mencoba memberikan pendapat.

"Karena itulah Nee-san berharap agar Sir-tan dapat menemukan cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini tanpa membahayakan jabatannya. " Sona hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar jawaban kakak. Serafall kemudian menatap undangan yang dari tadi dia pegang. "Nee-san ingin melihat Rias-chan bahagia. "

Sona kembali mengangguk, dia pun sebenarnya menentang pertunangan ini dan juga ingin melihat sahabatnya itu bahagia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kesempatan terakhir Rias untuk menggagalkan pertunangan itu sudah hilang dan satu-satunya jalan saat ini hanya menerimanya saja. Keheningan kedua kakak beradik itu dipecahkan oleh perkataan Sona. "Kuharap juga begitu. "

 **..: I'am a Shinobi :..**

Dengan perlahan sepasang mata terbuka, menunjukan mata sewarna langit tanpa awan yang sangat indah. Sang pemilik mata merasa sedikit perih pada matanya saat sinar cahaya masuk langsung ke indra penglihatan itu, butuh waktu setengah menit untuk matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

Dengan perlahan dia menggerakan tangan kanan nya untuk memegang kepalanya yang berdecut, meremas surai emasnya dengan pelan agar rasa sakit dikepalanya berkurang. Ketika dia merasa sedikit lebih baik, dia berniat menggerakan anggota tubuhnya yang lain tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan seperti ada beban yang menahannya. Dengan kesadaran yang baru setengah, Naruto menggunakan tangan yang tadi dia pakai untuk meraba benda atau sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah benda lembut dan kenyal.

"Eeghh. "

Naruto tertegun ketika mendengar suara erangan saat dia meremas benda tersebut, dengan cepat bahkan sampai menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' pada lehernya, Naruto menggerakan kepalanya kesamping. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kepala dengan rambut hitam yang sedang menindih lengan kiri nya. Melihat kebawah, Naruto dapat melihat benda yang sampai saat ini dia pegang. Otak membeku, darahnya dengan cepat naik kekepala hingga membuat wajahnya memerah dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah.

"Uuaaa! "

 **Bruak!**

Suara benda atau tepat orang jatuh membuat Sona terbangun, gadis berambut hitam itu segera duduk ditempat tidur dan menoleh keasal suara. Meski buram karena tak pakai kacamata, Sona melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang terduduk disamping ranjangnya "catatan; Sona hanya melihat bagian perut sampai kepala Naruto saja, sisanya terhalang oleh tempat tidurnya). Karena baru bangun dan masih sedikit mengantuk, Sona tidak mengeluarkan respon.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya, melihat langsung tubuh polos (terutama di gumpalan daging yang lumayan berisi) gadis didepannya itu sungguh membuat tubuhnya panas. Tak sanggup lagi melihat akhirnya Naruto menundukan kepalanya, namun itu malah membuat dia bertambah shock. Tubuhnya juga polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto tak terlihat karena saat ini dia sedang menunduk, namun yang pasti kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sona yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya, dia mulai merasa tegang dengan reaksi yang akan Naruto keluarkan. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Naruto... Bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. " hiks aku telah ternoda. "

Sona diam mencerna ucapan Naruto, namun beberapa detik kemudian kedua matanya melebar. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sona berteriak. "APA-APAAN UCAPAN MU ITUU. "

 **Time skip**

Setelah kesalah pahaman antara Sona dan Naruto terselesaikan, Sona mengajak Naruto keluar bertemu keluarganya serta sarapan bersama. Naruto berkenalan dengan lord dan lady Sitri dengan sedikit canggung, namun keluarga iblis terhormat itu menanggapi nya dengan baik. Naruto juga sudah berkenalan dengan Serafall, Salah satu maou sekaligus kakak kandung Sona. Katakanlah Naruto sweatdrop saat melihat tingkah unik wanita itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Sona mengajak Naruto ketempat nya untuk membahas sesuatu, Serafall juga ikut bersama mereka. Saat mereka berada diruang tamu, Sona mulai menjelaskan siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan dimana Naruto sekarang. Tentu saja mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut, namun pemuda itu berusaha untuk mencoba tenang. Sona kembali menjelaskan apa Naruto sekarang dan bagaimana cara Sona kembali menghidupkan Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja tidak langsung percaya, namun fakta yang ditunjukan kedua gadis didepannya dan mengingat perkataan Kurama dulu akhirnya Naruto percaya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit shock.

Kedua gadis keluarga Sitri itu diam untuk sesaat, menunggu Naruto sedikit tenang dan bisa menerima keadaan saat ini. Setelah dirasa pemuda itu cukup tenang Sona kembali berbicara pada Naruto, dan kali ini tentang sejarah fraksi akhirat.

"... Sampai sekarang masih ada konflik antar tiga kubu, namun itu tidak sampai mengganggu genjatan senjata. " Sona nenyelesaikan ceritanya dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Setelah itu dia mencoba melihat ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukan, cukup sulit melihatnya karena wajah Naruto nampak tenang dan datar.

Tapi ketika Sona melihat mata pemuda itu, Sona tertegun. Pandangan pemuda itu hampir sama dengan pandangan Nee-san dulu, pandangan itu adalah pandangan orang yang telah merasakan pahitnya perang.

'Dunia ini pun penuh akan peperangan. Benarkah perdamaian itu ada. ' Entah kenapa rasa putus asa muncul dihati Naruto. Semangat Naruto yang tak pernah pudar entah kenapa saat ini berkurang. Perdamaian yang selalu dia impikan, mungkin tak pernah tercapai. Kebencian selalu ada dimanapun dia berada. 'Apa yang kupikikan, Uzumaki Naruto takkan pernah putus asa. '

"Kau sekarang sudah mengerti, Naruto? " Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika Sona kembali bicara, untuk sesaat pemuda itu nampak berpikir namun kemudian dia mengangguk. Melihat itu Sona tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

"Tentu Son- Kaichou, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? "

"Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa dan kenapa kamu sampai ke underworld? " Naruto nampak berpikir saat mendengar pertanyaan Sona, dia tidak tau harus jujur atau malah berbohong. Lama Naruto terdiam akhirnya Naruto buka suara.

"Aku seorang Shinobi. "

"Shinobi? Maksudmu Ninja? " Serafall menjadi sedikit antusias setelah mengetahui identitas Naruto. Ninja, Serafall cukup sering membaca atau menonton anime bertemakan itu. Walau setelah anime kesukaan nya sih.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dan untuk kenapa aku bisa kesini... Jujur aku juga tidak tau. " Naruto nampak sedang berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dia alami untuk sekarang. "Seingat ku, aku dan beberapa temanku sedang bertarung dengan seseorang. Namun disaat-saat terakhir, aku terkena sebuah serangan. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi. "

Kedua gadis itu nampaknya mempercayai perkataan Naruto, mereka berdua tidak memberi pertanyaan lagi kepada Naruto.

"Naruto. " Naruto kembali menatap kearah Sona yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat dan kurang tepat, tapi... " Gadis berkacamata itu kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini terlihat lebih manis. "Selamat datang di keluarga Sitri. "

Perjalanan ninja mengejutkan nomor satu di negara elemental, kembali dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan fic ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya sangat berterimakasih bila kalian kiranya mau memberikan review, apalagi sampai men fol dan fav fic gaje ini.

Di fic ini pair utama narusona. Mainstream? Itu terserah kalian, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan saya.

Lagipula kalau pair gak maintream namun pembawaan nya gak bagus, juga gak baik. Tapi biarpun maintream, saya akan berusaha agar kalian bisa menikmati nya.

Jumlah total fic buatan saya ada delapan, oleh karena itulah saya publish fic ini (biar adil, 4 publish 4 lagi nunggu). Kenapa fic ini yang saya publish, karena saya punya alasan sendiri.

Pertama. Hampir semua fic buatan saya (yang MC selalu Naruto), karakter Naruto nya selalu pintar, cool, dan sebagai nya. Sedangkan di fic ini saya ambil sifat alami Naruto (hiperaktif, periang, baik hati dan cenderung bodoh), tapi tetap saja ada momen dimana Naruto saya buat pintar.

Alasan kedua. Saya sedang mengasah kemampuan saya dalam menulis humor (kalian pasti sudah bacakan). Jujur saja, menurut saya menulis humor lebih sulit dari pada nulis action (jadi berilah tepuk tangan dan acungan jempol pada author yang telah nulis humor yang bagus). Jadi bagaimana humor buatan saya, bagus atau... Malah garing?

Terakhir, berilah review untuk fic ini. Berikan komentar, pendapat dan saran anda untuk fic ini. Toh apa sulit mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi no Kitsune out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'am a Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Naruto memandang langit ungu yang berada diatasnya, warna langit itu membuat underworld nampak suram. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di atas atap tertinggi mansion Sitri, duduk disana sambil memandang langit.

Sudah tiga hari dirinya tinggal disini, menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal yang menurutnya membosankan. Keluarga Sitri dan orang-orang tepatnya iblis-iblis disini memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik, membuat dia merasa tidak sungkan tinggal disini.

'Iblis ya. ' Naruto menerawang keatas, memikirkan kehidupan baru dirinya. 'Pada akhirnya aku menjadi apa yang mereka ucapan dulu. '

Mengingat kata iblis mengingatkan dirinya tentang masa kecil nya di Konoha, dimana Naruto kecil selalu menerima hinaan yang menyebut nya iblis. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi iblis, sungguh sebuah ironi.

Mengingat orang atau iblis yang telah mengubah hidupnya, Naruto entah harus bersyukur atau menyesal bertemu dengan Sona atau yang harus dia panggil Kaichou. Iblis cantik itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan memberikan kesempatan untuk kembali menikmati hidupnya. Namun dilain sisi, gadis itu telah merubahnya menjadi iblis, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dia ingin kan.

Namun dengan perlahan dia sudah menerima apa dirinya sekarang, menjadi iblis tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Karena apapun dirinya sekarang, dia tetaplah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, sang ninja nomor satu di negara elemental (itu menurut Naruto). Dia masih dirinya dengan segala sifat yang dia miliki, dia masih memiliki itu meski sekarang dia bukan lagi seorang manusia.

'Haahh.' Sekarang Naruto jadi bosan, tiga hari ini dia sama sekali tidak melakukan aktivitas yang dia sukai. Dia ingin berlatih tapi tidak ada waktu, dia ingin jalan-jalan tapi tidak ada yang menemani. Sebenarnya sih, dia sudah pernah jalan-jalan bersama Kaichou-nya. Dihari pertama dia sadar, Sona mengajak nya jalan-jalan untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku karena tidur selama seminggu penuh. Tapi tetap saja, dia masih belum bisa mengenali daerah disekitar sini.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Kaichou-nya, Naruto jadi ingin bertemu dengan gadis iblis berkacamata itu. Soalnya sudah dua hari Sona meninggalkan dirinya disini, alasan nya karena Sona adalah seorang murid di salah satu sekolah di dunia atas. Mengingat sekolah, tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi lemas. Masalahnya...

 **Flasback on**

"Sekolah? "

Sona mengangguk, dengan elegan gadis bersurai hitam itu membenahi posisi kacamata nya sebelum menatap Naruto yang duduk didepannya. "Kamu akan ku daftarkan di Kuoh Akademi, mungkin besok atau lusa kau bisa langsung bersekolah disana. "

"Apa itu... Harus. " Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, dia sebenarnya ogah untuk kembali duduk diruangan penuh orang dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang membosankan dari orang yang akan dia sebut sensei nanti. Pengalaman nya di Akademi ninja dulu sudah cukup membuatnya enggan bersekolah.

"Tentu harus, sebagai anggota peerage ku, kamu wajib ikut dengan ku. Selain itu, aku juga mau kamu mengenal anggota peerage ku yang lain. " Mata Sona menyipit melihat Naruto hendak bersuara, melihat gelagatnya saja Sona sudah tau bahwa Naruto tidak ingin sekolah. Berpikir dengan otak cermelangnya, Sona menarik kesimpulan. "Jangan bilang selama ini kamu tidak pernah sekolah. "

Wajah Naruto berubah kesal. "Aku pernah sekolah, Aku sudah belajar lima tahun di Akademi Ninja. " Naruto kemudian tersenyum bangga. "Dan aku merupakan lulusan terbaik no 1 disana. _Dari belakang. "_ Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

'Sepertinya ini akan sulit.' Sona menghela nafas lelah, hal yang dia duga mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan itu akan merepotkan nya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah formal, maksudku sekolah yang biasa untuk warga sipil. Apa kau juga sekolah disana. "

"Seorang ninja tidak di wajibkan untuk belajar disekolah seperti itu, karena biasanya ketika lulus akan langsung bekerja menjadi seorang ninja. " Naruto kemudian cengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dengan ragu dia kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Jadi bolehkah aku tidak sekolah, Kaichou. Jujur aku tidak akan bisa beradaptasi dengan hal itu. "

Sona nampak berpikir setelah mendengar permintaan Naruto, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia berdiri. "Baiklah. " Dengan itu Sona pergi menjauh, namun memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk tetap diam.

Naruto tersenyum senang ketika mengira Kaichou-nya membiarkan nya untuk tidak sekolah. Dirinya tidak perlu lagi khawatir untuk belajar disekolah, dia mungkin akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan.

 **Brak!**

Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara benda jatuh yang sangat dekat dengan nya, melihat ke sumber suara Naruto melihat tumpukan buku yang tergeletak dimeja didepan nya. Menengok kesamping, Naruto melihat Kaichou-nya yang sudah kembali.

Sona kembali berjalan ketempat duduknya, menatap datar Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. "Itu semua adalah pelajaran dasar, aku memberi mu waktu seminggu untuk mempelajari nya. Setelah itu baru kamu ku daftarkan di sekolah. "

"Apa!? "

 **Flasback off**

Naruto mendesah panjang, buku-buku itu membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Pelajaran itu begitu sulit, rumit, susah, dan membosankan. Naruto sangat malas mempelajari nya, dia lebih memilih bertarung dengan orang kuat daripada harus menghadapi buku-buku itu. Sudah tiga hari masih tidak ada perkembangan yang bagus, baru satu buku yang sudah selesai dia baca (berarti belum dipelajari sepenuhnya) sedangkan buku yang harus dia pelajari masih banyak. Dan lagi, waktu yang diberikan Sona tinggal empat hari, hal itu tentu membuat dia frustasi.

'Kenapa tidak pakai kagebunshin.' Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, dia merutuki kebodohan nya yang melupakan jutsu andalan nya. Jutsu itu bisa menjadi jalab keluarnya dalam menghadpi masalahnya sekarang.

"Naruto. "

Naruto mendongak menatap orang yang telah memanggil namanya. Mata Naruto melebar terkejut ketika iblis yang tadi dia pikirkan tengah terbang didepan nya. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat bagaimana Sona sekarang. "Waw! Ka-kaichou kau... "

Sona menahan senyuman untuk tidak keluar, dia cukup senang melihat reaksi Naruto saat melihatnya. Soalnya saat ini Sona berpenampilan berbeda, saat ini dia memakai gaun hitam tanpa lengan yang sangat cocok dengan nya membuat dia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ka-kau... Terbang. "

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sona oleng dan akan jatuh andai saja dia tidak berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dirinya merasa dongkol, pemuda didepan nya ini ternyata kagum karena dia terbang, bukan karena penampilan nya.

"Kaichou, kau kenapa? " Dengan wajah polos Naruto bertanya pada Sona, dia tidak sadar telah membuat gadis salah paham. Naruto melihat Sona menggeleng, merasa Kaichou-nya tidak apa-apa Naruto kembali bertanya. "Kaichou, bagaimana kau bisa terbang? "

"Semua iblis dapat terbang Naruto, kau pun bisa bila menggunakan sayap mu. " Sona menjawab dengan suara tanpa nada, dia sedikit frustasi dengan tingkah pion barunya ini.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? " Dengan dengan antusias bertanya pada Sona, dia ingin mencoba terbang dengan sayap. Kelihatannya itu keren.

"Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi, alirkan energi mu kepunggung dan_ "

 **Blast!**

Belum selesai Sona menjelaskan, Naruto sudah mencoba nya. Sepasang sayap hitam mirip kelelawar muncul dipunggung Naruto. Dengan semangat Naruto berdiri, melihat sayap dibelakangnya yang sesekali dia kepakan. "Yosh! Aku akan terbang. "

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau_ "

"Aku terbang! " Tanpa menggubris ucapan Sona, Naruto melompat dari atap rumah. Sayapnya mengepak dan dirinya meluncur dengan cepat. Namun sayangnya dia meluncur kebawah bukan keatas. "AKU JATUUUH! "

 **Boom!**

Di halaman depan kediaman keluarga Sitri tercipta sebuah kawah, dan didalam kawah tersebut terbaring pemuda dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Terbaring dengan tidak elit dan mata yang berputar seperti obat nyamuk. 'Ternyata terbang dengan sayap sangat sulit. '

Sona yang melihat Naruto dari atas hanya bisa memijit pelan hidung mancung nya. Dia tidak pernah tau, bahwa pion barunya itu sangatlah... Sangat lah bodoh. Seharusnya pemuda itu tadi mendengar penjelasannya, bukan main nyelonong seperti itu. Dengan perlahan Sona melayang turun, menatap Naruto yang sudah dalam posisi duduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa? "

'Apa dia benar-benar khawatir pada ku? Dia bertanya dengan wajah datar seperti itu. ' Naruto memandang Sona sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tadi mendarat pertama, dia masih sedikit meringis kesakitan. Melihat Sona yang menunggu jawaban nya, akhirnya Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaichou. "

"Baguslah. " Sona mendaratkan kakinya tepat didepan kawah ciptaan Naruto. Dia kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju rumahnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera masuk dan siap-siap. "

"Siap-siap? Memang kita akan melakukan apa Kaichou? " Naruto yang sudah bangkit berjalan mengikuti Sona. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

Sona berhenti berjalan membuat Naruto yang dibelakangnya ikut berhenti. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto. "Kita akan ke pesta pertunangan salah satu teman ku. "

 **..: I'am A Shinobi :..**

Naruto hanya bisa menatap kagum pada tempat yang dia datangi sekarang ini. Tempat ini begitu mewah dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang bangsawan, dia merasa sangat rendah disini.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk disebuah meja seorang diri, Kaichou-nya yang tadi bersamanya pergi kesuatu tempat. Segelas minuman berada ditangannya, meminum nya sedikit kemudian meletakan nya diatas meja. Meski memakai pakai formal yang membuatnya terlihat tampan, namun tetap saja dirinya merasa tidak pantas berada disini.

Mata biru langit Naruto yang memandang para tamu teralihkan ketika di altar muncul kobaran api, dan dari kobaran api itu muncul seorang pria berambut pirang. Dari yang dia tau dari Kaichou-nya, pria itu adalah Riser Phenex orang yang bertunangan hari ini.

Naruto melihat pria itu bicara, mengenalkan dirinya dan menyambut para tamu. Tak lama kemudian Riser menyebut nama pasangan nya bersamaan dengan itu muncul lingkaran sihir yang kemudian memunculkan seorang wanita cantik.

Wanita itu cukup- ah bukan tapi sangat cantik, rambut merahnya sangat indah. Tubuhnya juga sangat bagus, apalagi sekarang sedang memakai gaun ala pengantin yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Wanita itu nampak tersenyum kepada para tamu.

Kening Naruto mengkerut, wanita itu memang tersenyum namun entah mengapa senyuman itu nampak palsu. Wajahnya juga menunjukan kesedihan, apa jangan-jangan...

"Naruto. " Sona yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat pikiran Naruto terhenti, iblis dari keluarga Sitri itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi di hadapan Naruto. Menatap datar Naruto yang juga menatap nya. "Kau terus memperhatikan Rias, apa kau terpesona? "

"Ah tidak, dia memang cantik... Tapi aku tidak memikirkan itu. " Naruto mencoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana, namun tawa nya malah terdengar canggung. Merasa tidak berhasil, Naruto kembali memandang Rias. Pandangan sedikit menyendu. "Hanya saja... Dia terlihat tidak bahagia. "

Sona ikut mengalihkan pandangan kepada Rias, kemudian dia menghela nafas. Untuk orang yang dekat dengan Rias, dia tau perasaan sahabat nya itu saat ini. "Sejak awal Rias memang tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini. "

Naruto kembali menatap Sona, raut bingung nampak jelas diwajah pemuda pirang itu. "Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak di batalkan. Kalau dipaksakan maka hanya akan menimbulkan penyesalan. "

"Tidak mudah membatalkan pertunangan kalangan iblis murni, Naruto. " Sona kembali memandang Naruto, ada sedikit emosi yang dilihat Naruto diwajah datar Sona. "Rias sudah mencoba membatalkan pertunangan ini, namun usahanya gagal. "

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sistem dunia baru nya ini. Naruto hendak kembali berbicara namun batal karena sebuah suara hantaman cukup keras terdengar. Semua ora- iblis termasuk Naruto sendiri menoleh kesumber suara, Pintu besar tempat masuk utama tempat ini terlihat bergetar hebat.

 **Duum!**

Suara itu kembali terdengar, dan pintu itu tidak lagi bergetar melainkan roboh membuat semua orang dapat melihat keluar sekaligus melihat sang pelaku perusakan. Seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat yang memakai sarung tangan naga berwarna merah masuk kedalam sambil meneriakan kata 'Bochou'.

Naruto terus memperhatikan pemuda itu yang pada saat ini sudah di kepung oleh beberapa penjaga keamanan, pemuda itu terlihat tidak takut sama sekali. Ketika salah satu prajurit hendak menyerang, sesosok iblis menghentikan nya. Kalau tidak salah iblis berambut merah itu adalah Sirzechs Lucifer, salah satu dari empat maou sang penguasa underworld.

"Siapa dia? " Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ditujukan kepada siapa-siapa keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut Naruto. Rasa penasaran nya membuat dia melakukan hal itu. Dan sepertinya Sona mendengar hal itu.

"Hyodou Issei, salah satu peerage Rias. " Sona menjawab dengan tenang, dia sebenarnya juga terkejut namun dia dapat menyembunyikan nya dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum tipis. "Mungkinkah ini yang di rencana kan Lucifer-sama. "

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kaichou-nya, apa maksudnya dengan rencana Lucifer-sama. Ketika dia ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, sebuah pengumuman dari Lucifer-sama membatalkan niatnya. Di pendengaran nya, Lucifer-sama membuat sebuah pertarungan untuk Riser Phenex dan pemuda yang dia tau bernama Issei. Tak berapa lama kemudian kedua iblis itu di tranfer.

 _Skip aja, anggap saja pertarungan Issei sama dengan LN nya. Yah walaupun saya nggak pernah baca LN nya :D_

Pertarungan telah dimenangkan oleh Issei, dan karena hal itu pertunangan dibatalkan. Karena pertunangan dibatalkan, para tamu undangan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Sona.

Saat ini mereka berada dihalaman rumah keluarga Sitri, dan mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Sebenarnya Naruto cukup bingung, kenapa Kaichou-nya tidak langsung muncul kerumah bukannya muncul dihalaman rumah.

"Haah, hari yang melelahkan. " Sona yang berjalan sedikit didepan mendesah lelah, sedangkan Naruto yang berjalan disamping sedikit kebelakang darinya sweatdrop melihat tuannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya mereka yang lelah, Kaichou kan hanya menonton saja. " Naruto hanya bisa nyengir ketika Sona mendelik tajam padanya, dia lupa iblis memiliki pendengaran tajam. Namun sesaat kemudian Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tapi Kaichou terlihat senang. "

"Kau tau sendirikan betapa bahagia nya Rias saat pertunangan nya dibatalkan. Sebagai temannya, aku juga turut merasa senang. " Sona tersenyum kecil dengan mata terpejam, dia bahagia bisa melihat temannya bebas dari masalah yang selama ini mengganggu nya. Sambil terus melanjutkan langkah mereka, Sona kembali menatap Naruto. "Naruto, bagaimana dengan tugas mu? "

"Ada beberapa hal yang belum ku mengerti, namun sudah banyak yang ku pelajari. " Naruto tersenyum mengingat usahanya yang tidak sia-sia. Walau sedikit, dia sudah belajar kehidupan di dunia ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan itu senin depan kau sudah bisa menjadi murid di Kuoh. " Sona menginjakan kakinya di teras rumah, tanpa membuang waktu iblis muda itu menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Sebenarnya, Kaichou. " Naruto mengikuti Sona masuk kedalam rumah, saat masuk mereka sudah disambut beberapa pelayan yang dirumah itu. Berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sona, Naruto melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Bolehkah aku meminta waktu lagi, kurasa aku terlalu cepat untuk kembali ke seko_ "

"Tidak. " Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh ucapan tegas Sona. Gadis itu berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau harus sekolah senin depan. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan ku. "

"Tapi Kaichou_ "

"Kau mau membantah? " Mata Sona menajam membuat Naruto susah meneguk ludahnya. Tidak mau kena masalah akhirnya Naruto menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak Kaichou, aku akan sekolah. "

"Bagus. " Sona tersenyum manis yang malah terlihat menakutkan bagi Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau ke kamar mu dan tidur. Besok kau harus kembali belajar untuk menyiapkan diri mu. "

"Baik Kaichou. " Naruto mengangguk patuh, setelah Kaichou-nya pergi menjauh Naruto berjalan dengan lemas ke kamar nya. 'Dosa apa aku semalam tuha_ Aww! '

Naruto dan kebodohan nya.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

 **Time skip**

Didepan gerbang Kuoh Akademi, seorang pemuda berjalan dengan santai. Rambut kuning berantakan nya nampak bercahaya kerena pantulan sinar matahari. Mata indah sewarna langit nampak memancarkan semangat, hidung mancung dan pipi dengan tiga garis mirip kumis kucing nampak menggemasakan, serta bibir tipis yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Berjalan dengan memakai seragram pelajar laki-laki Kuoh dan serta dengan wajah yang seperti diatas tentu saja membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka yang didominasi oleh perempuan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang membuat Naruto merinding. 'Hii, mereka menyeramkan. '

"Kyaa! Tampan nya. "

"Apa dia murid baru. "

"Dia menggemaskan, jadi pengen meluk. Kyaa! "

"Garis dipipi nya mirip kucing. Lucu kyaa! "

'Jangan berteriak seperti itu, dan jangan samakan aku dengan hewan pemalas itu. ' Ternyata asumsi Naruto salah, mereka tidak menyeramkan tapi mengerikan. Tak ingin terjadi insiden, Naruto mempercepat jalan nya. Namun langkah nya terhenti ketika seorang perempuan menghalangi dirinya.

"Naruto Uzumaki? " Tsubaki bertanya mencoba memastikan, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bertanya karena dia sudah dapat merasakan energi iblis ditubuh pemuda pirang itu. Ketika Naruto mengangguk, ratu dari peerage Sona itu kembali bicara. "Ikuti aku. "

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah gadis tak dikenal ini. Setidaknya dengan adanya gadis ini para gadis yang tadi mendekatinya mulai menjauh. Naruto terus mengikuti Tsubaki sampai ke koridor, merasa butuh akhirnya Naruto bertanya. "Anu, kita belum saling mengenal. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, kamu? "

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki Shinra. Aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS disini, atau tempat ratu dari peerage Sona-Kaichou. " Tsubaki mengenalkan dirinya tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto, gadis iblis itu terus menatap kedepan.

"Salam kenal Shinra-san. " Pantas saja Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan energi gadis ini, ternyata dia juga iblis toh. Naruto terus mengikuti Tsubaki, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran nya. "Anu, Shinra-san. Kita mau kemana? "

"Ke ruang kepala sekolah. " Tsubaki mengambil sesuatu didalam tas yang dia bawa, sekarang sebuah map berisi berkas telah berada ditangannya. Kemudian Tsubaki memberikan berkas tersebut pada Naruto. "Serahkan ini pada kepala sekolah nanti. "

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai didepan ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Aku hanya mengantar mu sampai disini. " Setelah mengatakan itu Tsubaki berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, namun beberapa langkah kemudian dia berhenti dan menoleh pada Naruto. "Saat pulang sekolah jangan keluar kelas, nanti akan ada orang yang akan menjemput mu. "

"Baik Shinra-san. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuan nya. " Naruto sedikit menunduk untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih kasihnya, hal itu dibalas Tsubaki dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah Tsubaki pergi, Naruto melangkah kearah pintu masuk ruangan kepsek. Mengetuk pintu tersebut dan berucap. "Permisi. "

...

Seperti yang dikatakan Tsubaki tadi pagi, setelah pulang sekolah Naruto menunggu dikelasnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada ditempat duduknya sambil membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja. Cukup lama dia disini namun masih belum ada yang datang untuk menjemputnya. Oleh karena itulah dia memilih tidur, walau sebenarnya dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kelas, Naruto ditempatkan dikelas dua sekelas dengan pemuda bersurai coklat yang dia lihat di pesta kemarin. Mereka sudah berkenalan namun Naruto tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai iblis, menurutnya walau tidak mengenalkan dirinya Issei sudah tau bahwa dirinya iblis... mungkin.

Naruto juga berkenalan dengan iblis lain yang berada dikelas ini, iblis yang duduk disamping Issei. Asia Argento, gadis iblis yang sifatnya mengingatkan Naruto pada seseorang.

Teman-teman sekelas nya yang lain juga sudah Naruto kenal semua, katakanlah karena sifat alami Naruto yang ramah dia mudah mendapatkan teman.

 **Tok tok tok**

Kepala Naruto mendongak kearah pintu masuk, disana Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang yang telah masuk ke kelasnya.

"Permisi, aku disuruh Kaichou untuk menjemput mu. " Ucap Tomoe ceria, dia juga tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi. "

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto, Tomoe berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus berlari menyusul perempuan itu. "Hei, tunggu. "

 **..: I'am A Shinobi :..**

Diruang OSIS, enam orang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki tengah berkumpul. Mereka adalah anggota OSIS yang sebenarnya adalah sekelompok iblis muda yang dipimpin oleh iblis murni dari keluarga Sitri.

Saat ini, Sona sedang duduk dengan tenang di meja kerjanya. Disamping nya, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang merupakan wakil sekaligus ratu Sona, Tsubaki. Tak jauh dari dua iblis itu, lima iblis muda sedang duduk di sofa yang tersedia diruangan ini.

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pucat duduk sambil memperhatikan Kaichou-nya, pria tersebut adalah Saji, peerage Sona yang mengkomsumsi empat bidak pion. Disamping kiri-kanan nya, duduk dua orang gadis berambut putih dan coklat. Sedangkan didepan Saji, ada dua orang gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan coklat.

"Kaichou, kenapa kita berkumpul? " Saji yang dari tadi memperhatikan King-nya, akhirnya buka suara. "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting. "

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. " Sona balas menatap Saji, kemudian pandangan beralih menatap satu persatu anggota peerage-nya yang lain. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada anggota baru kita. "

'Anggota baru? Ku harap bukan pria. ' Batin Saji berharap. Akan menjadi masalah besar buatnya kalau peerage baru itu seorang pria, nanti akan ada saingan untuk dirinya mendapatkan hati Kaichou-nya. "Siapa dia Kaichou? "

"Nanti kau juga_ "

 **Brakk!**

"Kaichou, aku kembali. " Pintu terbuka dengan kasar dibarengi dengan sebuah suara ceria dari sang pelaku. Tomoe muncul dengan Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Tanpa permisi Tomoe berjalan masuk dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Ruruko.

Naruto kemudian menyusul Tomoe masuk kedalam, dia sedikit salah tingkah ketika semua mata memandang nya. Dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengaruk bagian pipinya, Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ku? "

'Kyaa!' Beberapa gadis nampak menjerit dalam hati ketika melihat pose Naruto yang menurut mereka menggemaskan.

'Sial, dia tampan.' Sedangkan seorang pria selain Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Ekhem. " Sona berdehem untuk membuat perhatian beralih padanya. Dia menatap Naruto untuk sesaat kemudian menatap anggota peerage nya yang lain. "Dia adalah anggota baru kita, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. "

"Ha'i, Hajimemashite, Watashi Tomoe Meguri desuu. Aku Khight, salam kenal. " Ucap ceria Tomoe, orang yang sebelumnya menjemput Naruto.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi Ruruko Nimura desu. Aku pion, salam kenal senpai. " Ucap semangat seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat ekor kuda kembar dan bermata hijau.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi Saji Genshirou. Aku adalah pion, salam kenal. " Saji tersenyum dan memasang pose keren berharap Naruto minder padanya. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak menanggapi nya, atau tepatnya tidak paham.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi Reya Kusaka desu. Aku adalah Bishop, salam kenal. " Gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir dua, gadis itu menunduk sopan pada Naruto.

"Watashi Tsubasa Yura desu. Aku rock, salam kenal. " Kali ini gadis dengan rambut biru yang bicara.

"Hajimemashite, Wa-watashi Momo Hanakai desu. Aku adalah Bishop, salam kenal. " Gadis bersurai putih dengan poni rata sedikit terbata mengenalkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah mengenal ku kan, jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi. " Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan Tsubaki.

Sona mengangguk puas, kemudian tatapan beralih pada Naruto. "Sekarang giliran mu, Naruto. "

"Ha'i Kaichou. " Naruto mengangguk singkat pada Sona sebelum kembali menghadap teman-teman barunya. "Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki desuu. Aku adalah pion dari Sona-kaichou, salam kenal -tebayou. "

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika dirinya keceplosan mengatakan kata uniknya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya, kata itu seperti keluar sendiri dimulutnya.

"Naruto, dengan ini kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga kami. " Sona tersenyum manis, namun itu hanya sesaat karena sedetik kemudian Sona kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Jadi selain sebagai pelajar kau juga merupakan anggota OSIS. Tugas kita ialah menertibkan dan menegakan kebijakan sekolah agar sekolah ini lebih maju. Ku harap kau bisa memenuhi tugas mu itu sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS. "

"Haah, itu merepotkan. " Naruto memasang wajah lelah, namun langsung berubah menjadi gugup ketika mendapat pandangan mematikan Sona. "Ta-tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melaksanakan nya dengan baik. "

"Bagus. " Sona beralih menatap Tsubaki. "Tsubaki siapkan sihir teleportasi. " Sona kemudian menatap peerage nya satu persatu. "Kita semua akan pergi ke suatu tempat, jadi cepat berkumpul. "

"Ha'i Kaichou. "

Mereka semua termasuk Naruto berjalan kearah Lingkaran sihir yang telah dibuat Tsubaki. Lingkaran sihir itu bercahaya dan sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang.

...

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, tempat dia dan teman-temannya sekarang bukanlah ruangan OSIS lagi. Tempat mereka sekarang adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan beberapa senjata yang menjadi pajangan di dinding, ditengah ruangan tersebut ada sebuah erena yang mungkin digunakan untuk bertarung. Tempat yang Naruto tempati sekarang ini seperti...

"Dojo? Kenapa kita kesini Kaichou? " Saji yang telah mengetahui tempat mereka sekarang bertanya tujuan Sona membawa mereka ke sini.

"Aku sengaja membawa kalian kesini... " Sona membenarkan posisi kacamata nya sambil menatap Saji sebelum beralih menatap Naruto. "... Karena aku ingin kau Saji, berlatih tanding dengan Naruto. "

"Aku? Kenapa aku, Kaichou? " Naruto nampak tidak setuju.

"Aku ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan mu, Naruto. " Sona nampak tersenyum tipis. "Selain itu, aku juga ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan Saji. "

"Aku tidak bisa Kaichou. "

"Heh, apa kau takut? "

"Pelajaran di sekolah tadi membuat ku lelah, Kaichou. Saat ini aku juga tidak bersemangat. " Naruto terus bicara pada Sona, tidak peduli dengan omongan Saji tadi.

"HEI, AKU BICARA PADA MU. " Saji berteriak tapi tetap tidak di hiraukan oleh Naruto membuat sekertaris OSIS itu semakin kesal. "HEI_ "

"Saji. " Sona membungkam Saji dengan satu kata, pandangan tajamnya juga ikut membantu. Pandangan Sona kemudian beralih pada Naruto. "Naruto, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa bertarung saat ini. "

Tanpa ragu Naruto menjawab "Ya. "

"Haah. " Sona menghembuskan nafas lelah, kepalanya menunduk dengan satu tangan memegang kepalanya. Tanpa ada yang melihat, Sona tersenyum (menyeringai). "Padahal aku ingin memberi mu ramen sehabis latihan. "

Seluruh pasang mata kecuali Sona dan Naruto melebar terkejut, sebab Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat nya. Seluruh pasang mata itu kemudian beralih ketengah arena, dimana sekarang Naruto berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oi, Saji. Jangan jadi pemalas, ayo kita latihan! " Naruto nampak bersemangat memanggil Saji, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya tadi. "Ayo Saji! Demi rame- demi Kaichou. "

'Dia bersemangat karena ramen. ' Semua orang sweatdrop menatap Naruto. Bagaimana pun sikap pemuda itu membuat mereka terkejut.

"Saji. " Sona yang sudah bersikap seperti semula menatap Saji dari tempat nya. Tatapan itu mengisyaratkan Saji untuk segera memulai latihan.

"Baik Kaichou. " Saji kemudian berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Dirinya akan menunjukan hasil latihannya pada Kaichou-nya, dia akan membuat Kaichou-nya bangga. Dan dia akan menghajar saingan nya itu. Tanpa sadar Saji tersenyum.

"Demi Kaichou, aku akan mengalahkan mu. " Saji yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, siap untuk melakukan lantih tanding.

"Ho ho, coba saja. " Naruto juga memasang kuda-kuda nya, sebuah senyum menyeringai terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kalian siap? " Kedua pria itu mengangguk, Sona selaku pemberi aba-aba segera memulai pertarungan mereka. "Hajime! "

"HYAA! " Saji segera berlari kearah Naruto, mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersiap memberikan serangan pertama.

Tak mau kalah, Naruto juga melesat kearah Saji dengan kecepatan nya. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Saji segera melayangkan pukulan kewajah Naruto. Namun dengan mudah Naruto menahan pukulan tersebut. Naruto membalas memberikan sebuah pukulan namun mampu dihindari oleh Saji.

Mereka berdua terus mengadu kemampuan mereka, saling menyerang satu sama lain. Sebuah pukulan dari Saji kembali melayang kearah Naruto, dengan memiringkan kepalanya Naruto menghindari pukulan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto mendaratkan pukulan ke perut Saji membuat pria itu terdorong kebelakang.

"Hya! " Saji kembali menyerang, namun sebelum pukulan nya sampai pada sang target, sebuah tendangan berhasil mendarat didada nya. Belum menyerah sampai disitu, Saji kembali melayangkan pukulan nya namun Naruto mengambil langkah mundur menjaga jarak dengan nya. "Kuso! "

Di pinggir arena, para wanita memandang pertarungan itu dengan serius. Mereka terus mengamati dan menilai kemampuan masing-masing petarung.

"Kecepatan baik, kekuatan bagus, dan kuda-kuda kokoh. Tidak ada celah untuk Naruto-san. " Tomoe mencoba memberikan pendapat tentang kemampuan Naruto. "Dia seperti sudah terlatih. "

"Refleks nya juga terlatih, menunjukan dia bukan pemula. " Tsubaki ikut berkomentar. "Walaupun Saji banyak berkembang, Naruto-san berada diatasnya. " Pandangan gadis itu kemudian beralih kearah king-nya. "Sebenarnya kau mendapatkan dia dimana Kaichou? "

"Itu... Rahasia. " Sona tersenyum misterius. "Namun yang harus kalian tau adalah... Dia Seorang Shinobi. "

"Shinobi? " Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Sona serempak terkejut.

"Maksud Kaichou... Dia seorang Ninja? " Tomoe mencoba memastikan. Ketika melihat Sona mengangguk gadis itu baru yakin. Dengan senyum kecil dia kembali melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Saji. "Aku tidak menyangka masih ada ninja dijaman seperti ini. "

"Saji-kun semangat! " Seorang gadis tiba-tiba berseru lantang. Menurut Reya, Saji mungkin akan kesulitan menghadapi Naruto, karena itulah dia memberikan semangat.

"Naruto-senpai! Kau juga semangat, kalahkan Saji-senpai. " Ruruko juga memberikan semangat, namun ini untuk Naruto.

.

Di arena

.

Naruto hendak kembali menyerang Saji, namun sebuah cahaya aneh yang muncul dilengan Saji membatalkan niatnya. Dia segera melompat kebelakang menghindari apapun yang dikeluarkan Saji ditangannya itu.

Namun ketika Naruto mendarat, sebuah benang atau tali mengikat kaki kanan nya. Melihat kedepan, dia melihat tali tersebut terhubung dengan sarung tangan yang dikenakan Saji. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapat firasat buruk ketika melihat kedua tangan Saji memegang tali tersebut.

"Rasakan ini! Hyaa! " Dengan kekuatan nya Saji menarik tali hasil dari secred gear miliknya, menarik tubuh Naruto kearah dirinya.

Tubuh Naruto melayang cepat kearah Saji, namun satu meter dari tubuh Saji Naruto berhasil menjejakan kedua kakinya ke lantai arena. Bergerak cepat menangkap pukulan yang dilayangkan sang lawan, Naruto pun melompat memutari tubuh Saji dari atas.

Mendarat dengan sempurna, Naruto pun berbalik dan memegang erat tali yang masih menjerat kakinya. Saji juga tidak mau kali, dia juga berbalik dan menggenggam tali dari secred gear nya. Acara saling menarik pun terjadi antara mereka, bagai lomba tarik tambang mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Saji tersenyum, dia secara mengejutkan memutuskan tali yang keluar dari sarung tangannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan perlahan Naruto jatuh, mendaratkan pantatnya dengan kasar di lantai arena.

"Ittei! " Naruto meringis, namun dia tidak dibiarkan meratapi nasib pantatnya. Saji kembali menyerang dengan kembali mengeluarkan tali ungu yang dia jadikan cambuk. Naruto berguling kesamping menghindari sabetan cambuk Saji, belum selesai sampai disitu dia harus kembali koprol kebelakang menghindari serangan Saji yang lain.

"Sekarang giliranku yang menyerang! " Naruto yang berada cukup jauh dari jangkaun Saji membuat sebuah handseal. Sebuah handseal dari jutsu yang menjadi ciri khasnya. **"Kagebunshin no jutsu! "**

 **Poofh!**

"Di-dia dapat menggandakan dirinya. " Yura menatap penuh keterkejutan dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang, di arena sana keluarga baru mereka dapat menduplikasi dirinya.

Bukan hanya Yura yang terkejut, semua iblis yang melihat itupun juga terkejut. Bagaimana pun apa yang dilakukan Naruto sungguh menakjubkan.

"Apa dia memiliki secred gear? " Secred gear, hanya itulah yang di pikirkan Tsubaki. Bagaimana pun kemampuan yang dimiliki Naruto tidak bisa dilakukan oleh iblis apalagi manusia, jadi hanya secred gear yang mungkin digunakan oleh Naruto untuk tekniknya itu.

"Bukan, kau juga merasakan nya Tsubaki. Dia tidak memiliki aura secred gear sama sekali. " Sona yang dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya dengan cepat, menjawab pertanyaan ratunya. Iblis bangsawan itu menggerakan tangannya untuk membenarkan posisi kacamata nya, sebuah kebiasaan saat dia menjalankan otak encer nya. "Mungkin itu merupakan kemampuan Naruto sebagai seorang ninja. "

'Namun sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tekniknya itu.' Batin Sona menatap para bunshin Naruto.

 **Poofh!**

Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya ketika melihat dua dari empat bunshinnya menghilang. Dia sudah mulai bingung ketika dua bunshin itu tercipta dengan tidak sempurna, entah kenapa bunshin itu terlihat kekurangan energi. Dan itu terbukti dengan hilangnya mereka setelah lima detik muncul.

Sudahlah, dia bisa memikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang dia harus mengalahkan lawannya itu dulu. Dengan suara lantang, Naruto memerintahkan dua bunshin yang tersisa untuk bergerak menyerang. "Seraaang! "

Dua bunshin itu segera berlari kearah Saji yang tengah waspada, mereka berlari kearah kiri dan kanan sang lawan membuat kosentrasi lawan terpecah. Bunshin yang berada di kanan melompat dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan mendatar ke kepala Saji.

Saji menunduk membiarkan tendangan itu melewati dirinya, dia kemudian menggerakan kedua tangannya kesamping kepala menahan sebuah pukulan kuat dari samping kirinya. Tangan yang tadi menahan beralih jadi menggenggam, Saji memegang erat tangan bunshin Naruto sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melempar bunshin itu kearah bunshin Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Saji! " Saji berbalik ketika Naruto yang asli menyebut namanya. Sekarang ini Naruto tengah berlari dengan kedua tangan sedang membentuk handseal. "Akan ku tunjukan jurus rahasia ku, terimalaah! "

 **"Oiroke no jutsu! "**

 **Poofh**

Mata Saji melebar sempurna ketika melihat apa yang ada dibalik asap ciptaan Naruto, darah naik ke kepala dengan sangat cepat sebelum menyembur keluar dari hidung nya. Dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum kealam mimpi adalah sebuah seringai.

 **Poofh**

"Hahaha rasakan jutsu rahasia ku. Hahaha... " Tawa penuh semangat Naruto dengan perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan tawa penuh kegugupan. Sebagai seorang ninja dia terlatih merasa hawa membunuh, dan sekarang dia telah merasakan nya. Tepat dibelakangnya.

Membalikan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, Naruto terpaksa harus meneguk paksa ludahnya. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya ketika melihat tujuh gadis berjalan kearahnya dengan aura hitam pekat. Mata yang tidak terlihat karena terhalang bayang rambut menambah kesan horor pada ketujuh gadis itu.

"Senpai jahat. " Ruruko dengan suara dingin berjalan dengan perlahan membuat Naruto menegang.

"Kau harus di hukum. " Kali ini Naruto tidak hanya menegang namun juga merinding, sebab Tomoe berbicara sambil membawa sebuah katana.

"Akan ku hajar pria seperti mu. " Yura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat hingga membuat bunyi bergemeletuk disana, yang pastinya dapat didengar Naruto.

Naruto tambah ngeri ketika melihat Tsubaki yang terus diam namun mengeluarkan sebuah Nagitana nya. Apalagi ketika Naruto melihat Kaichou-nya, kakinya melemas ketika hawa mematikan keluar dari tubuh Kaichou-nya.

Berpikir dengan cepat, Naruto mencari cara menghindar dari amukan para iblis itu. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya namun dia ragu ide itu akan berhasil. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan wajah yang panik. "LIHAT! ADA METEOR JATUH! "

"Kau kira kami akan terkecoh dengan itu? " Lima orang gadis yang menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto segera kembali menatap Naruto ketika mendengar Kaichou mereka bersuara. "Kau tidak akan bisa kabur Naruto U-zu-ma-ki. "

"Ka-kaichou. " keringat Naruto semakin banyak, dia dengan perlahan melangkah mundur. Namun nampaknya dia benar-benar tidak bisa kabur, karena tujuh orang gadis itu sudah sangat dekat dengan nya. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, Naruto kembali bicara. "Ka-kaichou, ramennya jadi kan? "

"DASAR KUNING MUSEM! "

"Kyaaa! "

Inilah akhir petualangan Naruto di dunia barunya.

.

.

Karena Naruto dah koit ditangan para gadis, maka fic ini

Tamat

.

.

.

.

Hahaha bercanda, fic nya masih lanjut kok

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Saya nggak nyangka respon di chap pertama fic ini sangat bagus. Saya sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu, ternyata banyak yang menyukai fic ini.

Beberapa pertanyaan dari reader udah saya jawab di atas, benarkan. Untuk pertanyaan yang lain akan saya jawab disini, kalau nggak saya jawab itu artinya pertanyaan menyangkut sesuatu yang dirahasiakan.

Kalau ada yang mengira Naruto disini (di dunia dxd) untuk mendamaikan dunia, maka itu salah. Tujuan Naruto sekarang hanya untuk mengabdi pada tuannya. Dan itu artinya Naruto tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengan dunia asalnya.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto, sama dengan canon namun akan berkembang seiring berjalan nya waktu. Namun untuk saat ini, kekuatan terkuat Naruto hanya sampai pada sage Katak. Alasan nya akan ku jelaskan di chap depan.

Jutsu disini juga tidak banyak, hanya jutsu dasar kagebunshin dan rasengan dengan beberapa variasinya, serta mungkin bijudama. Jutsu element Naruto hanya ada futon, jadi untuk jutsu Yuton: Resenshuriken dan sebagainya akan saya hilangkan. Harap di maklumi

Naruto punya chakra para biju, namun dia tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan para biju (kecuali bijudama). Alasan nya? Anggap saja begini, Biju punya bahan (chakra) dan tau cara menggunakan nya sedangkan Naruto punya bahan namun tidak tau cara menggunakan nya. Jadi chakra para biju hanya berguna untuk menambah kekuatan Naruto saja, Harap mengerti.

Alasan sebenarnya karena saya nggak mau naru terlalu over.

Apa lagi ya? Oh ya, masalah pair. Mungkin single pair yaitu Sona. Mungkin saya akan membuat beberapa gadis menyukai Naruto, namun pada akhirnya Naruto akan tetap bersama Sona.

Satu lagi, tolong doa kan agar Naruto selamat. XD

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hooaam~ " Tangan berwarna tan bergerak menutup mulut yang tengah terbuka, berhenti menguap dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan kedepan. Mata biru yang setengah terbuka karena mengantuk memandang deretan kata pada buku yang dia pegang, membaca dan mencoba mengingat apa yang dia baca.

Walau, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

'Kaichou benar-benar kejam.' Perkataan yang hanya berani Naruto ucapan dalam hati, sebab orang yang disebutnya Kaichou itu tengah duduk disamping nya sambil membaca buku. Mengalihkan tatapan nya dari buku yang dia baca, Naruto menoleh kearah Sona. "Kaichou. Aku ngantuk, lanjutkan besok saja ya. "

"Naruto, pengetahuan mu tertinggal jauh sama para murid yang seumur mu. " Sona menyahut tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto, pandangan gadis berkacamata itu masih pada buku yang dia baca. "Kamu harus belajar lebih keras untuk menyusul ketinggalan mu. "

"Tapi ini sudah tengah malam, aku ngantuk Kaichou. " Naruto berkata dengan nada lelah, ingin dia berteriak tapi dia takut kena murka sang Kaichou. Naruto berani jamin, Sona melakukan ini untuk menghukum nya, bukan untuk membantu nya. "Apa Kaichou masih marah karena kejadian itu? "

Naruto kembali mengungkit kamu jadian tiga hari yang lalu, dimana karena jutsu terlarangnya dia menjadi korban amukan para iblis betina. Membayangkan nya membuat Naruto merinding, dia takkan pernah mau lagi mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun. " Sona menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Seperti ada angin yang dingin, Naruto merinding melihat senyum itu. Belum lagi nada suara yang dia dengar dari panggilan itu, membuat Naruto susah meneguk ludahnya. "Jangan mengungkit hal itu, dan jangan pernah menggunakan jurus itu lagi. Mengerti!? "

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kejadian waktu itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui sifat Kaichou-nya itu. Naruto bernafas lega ketika pandangan Sona kembali tertuju pada buku, mendengar gadis itu berkata 'lanjutkan' Naruto juga kembali melanjutkan bacanya.

Beberapa menit Naruto habiskan untuk membaca dan mencoba memahami isi dari buku tersebut, namun rasa ngantuk yang semakin kuat membuat matanya terpejam dengan pelahan. Tersentak dan kembali mencoba membaca, namun mata biru itu kembali terpejam. Dan Naruto menyerah pada ngantuknya.

"Ugh!? " Sona terkejut ketika tiba-tiba bahunya merasakan sebuah beban, menoleh cepat Sona melihat kepala bersurai pirang yang dengan nyaman bersandar di bahunya. "Naruto? "

"Naruto bangun. " Sona yang sudah meletakan bukunya mendorong pelan kepala Naruto. Tubuh Naruto menegak dan dengan perlahan mata biru nya terbuka, namun ketika Sona melepaskan tangannya tubuh Naruto kembali jatuh kearahnya. Dan kali ini kepala Naruto jatuh di pangkuan Sona, menjadikan kedua paha Sona sebagai bantal.

"Naruto? " Sona mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan menepuk-nepuk wajah Naruto, namun balasan yang dia dapatkan hanyalah dengkuran halus Naruto. "Naruto, bangun! "

Menghela nafas, Sona berhenti membangunkan Naruto. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar tertidur. Sona dengan perlahan mengangkat kepala Naruto, bangun dari posisinya dan meletakan bantal dibawah kepala tersebut.

Sona kemudian membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto, menyamankan tubuh Naruto yang tidur di sofa. Iblis Sitri itu kemudian beranjak pergi dan satu menit kemudian kembali dengan membawa sebuah selimut. Dengan perlahan Sona menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, dia tidak ingin peerage barunya ini merasa kedinginan.

Selesai dengan urusan nya Sona hendak beranjak pergi, namun dia urungkan ketika dia melihat wajah damai Naruto. Pemuda ini bagaikan cahaya baru dikeluarganya, anggota OSIS yang sudah hangat semakin hangat karena kedatangan nya. Tanpa sadar Sona tersenyum saat mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan Naruto selama tiga hari menjadi anggota OSIS, pemuda itu membawa suasana baru di dalam kelompok nya itu. Selain itu, pemuda pirang ini juga cukup tampan apalagi saat seperti ini.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan. " Sona memijit pelan batang hidungnya, pikirannya mulai aneh. Mungkin karena dia sekarang juga ngantuk, mungkin tidur dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Yah, mungkin dia memang harus tidur.

 **I'am a Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

Sona sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS, dia duduk dimeja kerjanya diruang OSIS sambil memeriksa beberapa kertas. Tak jauh darinya, duduk seorang gadis yang sama-sama memakai kacamata. Tsubaki, sang wakil ketua sedang membantu pekerjaan Sona.

Disofa yang terdapat diruang OSIS ini, berkumpulan empat orang atau lebih tepatnya iblis. Mereka adalah Naruto, Saji, Ruruko, dan Momo. Mereka berempat sedang asik bercengkrama, membahas hal yang penting maupun tidak penting.

Naruto nampak sedang berdebat dengan Saji, entah mengapa hal seperti itu sering terjadi. Yang lain nampak tidak peduli, mungkin mereka sudah biasa melihat kejadian tadi.

Sona membenarkan posisi kacamata nya yang sedikit melorot, kemudian dia menoleh kesamping menatap Tsubaki. "Sudah selesai? "

"Sudah, Kaichou. " Sang wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus ratu dari Sona mengangguk singkat. Setelah itu Tsubaki kemudian memberikan hasil pekerjaan pada Sona.

"Terimakasih Tsubaki. " Sona berucap tulis, kemudian mata violet dari balik kacamata itu menatap sebentar hasil pekerjaan ratunya. Merasa cukup, Sona meletakan kertas-kertas tersebut di laci mejanya. Tatapan beralih kearah anggota nya yang dari tadi dia hiraukan.

"Naruto, Saji. " Kedua pemuda yang tadi terus berdebat sama-sama menoleh pada Sona, pandangan bingun terlihat dari wajah kedua pemuda itu ketika king mereka berdiri dari kursinya. "Ikut aku. "

"Siap Kaichou / Kemana? "

Saji mendelik pada Naruto, sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto pada Kaichou-nya. "Hei, kau_ "

"Kita akan berkunjung ke klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada Rias dan peerage-nya. " Sona mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar, begitupun dengan Naruto dan Saji yang sudah mengetahui maksud Kaichou-nya. Namun lima langkah dari pintu, Sona berhenti dan berbalik menatap anggota nya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. "Kalian mau ikut? "

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa Kaichou. " Tsubaki menolak.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa Kaichou. "

"Aku juga, aku harus segera pulang Kaichou. "

Momo dan Ruruko juga menolak. Mendengar hal itu Sona mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian tatapan gadis iblis itu kembali pada Naruto Saji yang sudah di dekatnya. "Ayo. "

...

Dalam waktu singkat, ketiga iblis muda itu telah sampai ke sebuah bangun tua tempat club ORC. Sona yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali, setelah mendengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk, Sona membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Rias. "

"Tumben kau kemari, Sona. " Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah terang tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sona. Tatapan nya beralih kearah dua orang pemuda yang menyusul masuk, melihat mereka Rias tau tujuan Sona kemari.

"Kaichou, silahkan duduk. Kalian berdua juga. " Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat poni tail juga tersenyum. Gadis bernama Akeno itu kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian. "

Naruto mentap kepergian Akeno dalam diam, kemudian tatapan beralih kepada semua punghuni ruangan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar ketika bertatapan dengan dua teman sekelasnya, dengan semangat dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Yo ero Issei, Asia-chan. "

Asia tersenyum lembut menanggapi sapaan Naruto, sedangkan Issei dia memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggil ku seperti itu sih, Naruto-san? " Issei nampak kesal melihat Naruto menunjukan cengiran nya.

"Temanku pernah bilang, panggil seseorang sesusai dengan kesan pertama yang orang itu tunjukan. " Bicara dengan santai namun terselip sebuah ejekan disana. "Dan panggilan tadi menurutku sesui dengan kesan pertama dirimu. "

"Kau menyebalkan. "

"Hehehe... " Naruto terkekeh menatap Issei yang pundung ditempat. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengikuti Kaichou-nya dan Saji untuk duduk disofa panjang yang tepat berhadapan dengan sofa yang di duduki Issei dan kawan-kawan.

Naruto memandang orang-orang yang ada disini, dua orang sudah dia kenal karena satu kelas dengan nya. Dia belum mengenal pria yang duduk disamping Issei, namun melihat tampangnya sepertinya Naruto bisa menebak. Kalau tidak salah pemuda itu adalah Yuuto Kiba, sang pangeran Kuoh Akademi. Naruto tau karena para siswi selalu berteriak gaje saat melihat pemuda itu.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada gadis mungil bersurai putih yang duduk di sofa sebelah seorang diri. Naruto tidak mengetahui namanya namun dilihat dari penampilan nya, Naruto tau bahwa gadis itu adalah kohai-nya.

Rias berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian gadis bertubuh bohai itu berjalan menuju sofa yang berada didepan nya. Duduk disofa itu dan menatap kearah Sona. "Jadi, kenapa kamu kesini Sona? "

Sona membenahi posisi kacamata nya sebelum menatap kearah Rias. "Seperti yang sudah kau duga, aku kesini untuk memperkenalkan dua anggota peerage ku yang baru. "

Rias memandang dua pemuda yang tadi datang bersama Sona, satu pemuda sudah dia kenali karena pemuda itu merupakan murid yang sudah bersekolah setahun lebih disinia, sedangkan pemuda satunya Rias rasa baru melihatnya. Tersenyum kecil, Rias kembali menatap Sona. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan memperkenalkan dua peerage baru ku. Issei-kun, Asia-chan. "

"Ha'i Bochou. " Issei menatap ketiga tamu Bochou-nya dengan semangat. "Aku Hyodou Issei, aku pion nya Bochou. "

"Perkenalkan, aku Asia Argento. Aku Bishop dari Bochou. " Gadis bersurai pirang panjang tersenyum malu.

Sona mengangguk kecil, kemudian melirik Naruto dan Saji. "Sekarang giliran kalian. "

"Ha'i Kaichou. "

"Genshirou Saji, aku adalah pion dari Kaichou-sama. " Saji yang pertama mengenalkan diri.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku juga pion -tebayou! " Naruto nyengir lebar ketika semua orang menatap bingung padanya.

"Ara ara... Minuman datang. " Akeno datang dari dapur membawa teh untuk semua orang. Dengan cepat dia membagikan teh tersebut, setelah itu dia mengambil posisi disamping kingnya. "Silahkan diminum. "

"Wah! " Naruto menatap teh yang sudah dia teguk sedikit dengan mata berbinar. "Ini enak sekali. "

"Terimakasih Uzumaki-kun, aku senang kamu menyukai teh buatan ku. " Akeno tersenyum manis pada Naruto yang dibalas cengiran khas dari Naruto.

"Sama-sama_ umn... "

"Akeno, Himejima Akeno. "

"Sama-sama Himejima-san. " Naruto tersenyum dan kembali menghirup teh miliknya. Sedangkan Akeno masih memandang Naruto, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Wajah tidak asing. " Akeno bicara tanpa mengubah pandangan pada Naruto. "Aku seperti pernah melihat mu, tapi dimana ya? "

"Aku sudah tiga hari menjadi murid disini. " Naruto menjawab dengan santai. "Mungkin Himejima-san pernah melihat ku disekolah. "

"Ara ara kurasa bukan disekolah. " Akeno tersenyum namun keningnya nampak mengkerut karena sedang berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman melebar dan wajahnya nampak cerah. "Aku ingat! Aku melihatmu saat pesta itu, saat pesta pertunangan Bochou. "

Semua orang kecuali narusona nampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Akeno itu, namun mereka sepertinya tidak mau berkomentar.

"Oh pesta itu. " Naruto berpikir, mengingat pesta yang dia hadiri beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kaichou memang mengajak ku pergi ke pesta itu. "

"Jadi Sona-Kaichou yang mengajakmu ke pesta itu. " Akeno melirik Sona dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tau hubungan kalian sedekat itu fufufufu. "

Naruto nampak bingung dengan ucapan Akeno berbeda dengan Sona yang langsung mengerti. Karena hal itulah Sona angkat bicara. "Aku mengajaknya karena kebetulan saat itu dia ada di underworld, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto dirumah sedangkan aku pergi ke pesta. "

Beberapa orang nampak bingung dengan suasana diruangan ini. Rias dan Akeno nampak saling pandang dengan senyuman misterius diwajah, Sona nampak mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Naruto nampak tidak mengerti, sedangkan Saji terlihat pundung.

"Naruto-san. " Issei memanggil Naruto dengan sedikit gugup. "Apa kau benar-benar hadir di pesta waktu itu. "

"Tentu saja. " Naruto bersidekap dan memandang Issei dengan senyuman miring. "Aku masih ingat wajah pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan pesta itu. "

Issei menjadi kesal saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seperti mengejek dirinya. "Aku kesana untuk menyelamatkan Kaichou, bukan jadi pengacau. "

"Tetap saja, kamu telah mengacaukan pasta itu. " Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Issei yang penuh kekesalan, bahkan pemuda berambut coklat itu siap menerjang Naruto yang menambah kekesalan bertambah karena menertawakan dirinya. Namun Issei membatalkan niatnya ketika melihat Naruto berhenti tertawa. Pemuda kuning itu menatap Issei dengan senyum tulus diwajah membuat Issei bingung.

"Namun aku cukup kagum melihatmu bisa mengalahkan iblis Phenex itu. " Ucap Naruto tulus membuat Issei sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dia mengalahkan iblis Phenex? " Naruto menoleh pada saji yang menatap dirinya. Saji cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Dia memang belum tau apa yang menyebabkan pertunangan Rias dan Riser batal, Kaichou-nya masih belum menceritakan hal itu. "Apa Hyodou bertarung dengan iblis murni dari keluarga Phenex dan dia menang? "

Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Saji, dan hal itu membuat Saji bertambah terkejut. "Ma-mana mungkin, dia hanya pion. Aku yang dihidupkan dengan empat buah pion saja belum tentu bisa menang. "

"Aku lupa bilang pada mu, Saji. " Sona yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan ikut bicara. "Aku memang membutuhkan empat bidak pion untuk mengubah mu jadi iblis. Tapi Rias membutuhkan delapan bidak pion nya untuk membangkitkan Issei-san jadi iblis. "

"Apa!? "

"Selain itu, Issei memiliki sacred gear berbentuk Booster gear yang bisa menambah kekuatan penggunanya. " Rias menambah ucapan Sona, ada rasa bangga yang keluar saat dia mulai menjelaskan kemampuan pion nya itu. "Dan itu bukanlah sacred gear biasa, itu salah satu dari ke-13 longinus, yang dikatakan dapat membunuh tuhan saat terjadi Great war. Berbentuk gauntle merah, itu adalah Draig sang Kaisar Naga Merah, karenanya Issei dijuluki sekiryuutei. "

Issei tersenyum bangga sambil menatap Saji yang terlihat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Bochou-nya. Sedikit sombong menurutnya tidak masalah.

Saji menunduk, jujur dia iri dengan kekuatan yang Issei miliki. Dia juga ingin memiliki kekuatan besar seperti Issei, dia juga ingin membuat Kaichou-nya bangga pada dirinya sama seperti Rias bangga pada Issei. Namun tiba-tiba Saji tersentak saat sebuah tangan memegang bahunya.

"Meskipun Issei mengkonsumsi bidak lebih banyak dari mu, bukan berarti kau lebih lemah darinya. " Naruto tersenyum lembut saat Saji menoleh padanya. "Meskipun Issei lebih kuat darimu, bukan berarti kau kalah dengan nya. "

"Naruto. " Saji menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar, dia tidak tau teman pirangnya ini sangat bijak. Sedangkan Sona yang duduk disamping Naruto nampak tersenyum tipis, orang-orang yang ada diruangan ini juga nampak kagum dengan Naruto.

"Kekuatan bukan segalanya, kemenangan tidak tergantung pada kekuatan. Dan... " Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia menengok kearah Sona. "Kaichou, kau tau kelanjutan kata-kata itu, aku lupa. "

Keringat besar muncul dikepala setiap orang yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto, rasa kagum tadi menguap entah kemana. 'Jadi dia hanya meniru kata-kata yang dia baca. ' Batin semua orang.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa suasana di ruangan lebih sepi. Dia sedikit risih saat semua pasang mata menatapnya dalam diam.

"Uzumaki-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " Naruto menoleh pada gadis berambut merah yang dia tau bernama Rias, setelah itu dia kemudian mengangguk mengijinkan Rias untuk bertanya. Melihat hal itu Rias kembali bicara. "Kalau boleh tau, berapa jumlah bidak pion yang kau konsumsi. "

Dari pandangan Rias, Naruto orang yang kuat. Dia dapat merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir ditubuh pemuda itu, kekuatan yang asing namun sangat kuat. Seingat Rias, Sona hanya memiliki tiga pion lagi, kalau Naruto adalah pion Sona kemungkinan besar ketiga pion itu ada pada Naruto.

"Oh itu, jumlah bidak yang ku konsumsi ada... " Naruto kembali menjeda perkataan, membuat Rias dan lainnya jadi penasaran. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau. " Semua kembali sweatdrop namun Naruto menghiraukan hal itu, pemuda itu memilih untuk kembali menatap Kaichou-nya. "Kaichou, berapa jumlah bidak ku? "

Sona kembali membenahi posisi kacamata nya, kemudian dia menatap Naruto dan mulai berbicara. "Aku hanya membutuhkan satu bidak pion untuk membangkitkan mu. "

"Apa!?" Naruto histeris. "Kenapa aku hanya satu pion sedangkan dia (menunjuk Saji) empat. "

"Seharusnya aku mengkonsumsi sepuluh bidak pion! "

Semua orang kembali sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto. 'Apa dia melupakan kata-kata bijaknya tadi, dan apaan itu. Bukankah bidak pion hanya ada delapan. ' Batin mereka.

"Akui saja, aku lebih kuat dari mu. " Saji tersenyum dan mengejek Naruto, membuat sang Shinobi Konoha itu kesal.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Saji. "Kau lebih kuat dari ku? Apa kau lupa beberapa hari lalu kau kalah bertarung melawan ku. "

Naruto kembali mengungkit pertarungan nya dengan Saji tiga hari yang lalu, dan hal itu membuat Saji teringat jutsu terlarang Naruto. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan ikut mengacungkan tangannya pada Naruto. "ITU KARENA JUTSU HENTAI MU ITU. "

"Jangan sembarangan ya menyebut jurus ku, kau tau jutsu itu sudah banyak menumbangkan lawan-lawan ku. " Naruto tersinggung dengan ucapan saji, walau pada nyatanya ucapan Saji itu benar adanya.

"Ara ara, jutsu hentai? Apakah itu sama dengan Issei-kun. " Akeno menyembunyikan senyuman nya dibalik tangan melihat pertengkaran kedua pemuda itu. Matanya kemudian melirik Sona yang tengah memijit kepalanya.

"Naruto, Saji! " Kedua pemuda itu langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara king mereka, dengan perlahan kedua pria itu menoleh dan mereka sama-sama meneguk ludah dengan berat saat melihat senyum mengeri- manis Kaichou mereka. "Duduk! "

Kedua nya langsung menurut, dengan tubuh tegang mereka berdua kembali duduk.

"Haah. " Sona menghela nafas sambil memijit batang hidungnya, cukup lelah dengan sikap dua peerage-nya terutama Naruto. Gadis iblis keluarga Sitri itupun kembali menatap kearah teman sejak kecilnya. "Sepertinya hanya sampai disini, kami akan kembali keruangan kami. "

Rias mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Sona yang mulai berjalan kepintu keluar. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sona. " Ucapnya dengan semangat. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Naruto. 'Pemuda yang menarik.'

Ketika Sona dan peerage nya keluar dari ruang club, Rias menoleh kesamping menatap ratunya sekaligus teman dekatnya. "Bagaimana menurut mu peerage baru Sona itu. "

"Dia sangat 'unik' Bochou fufufu. "

 **..: I'am a Shinobi :..**

Dua minggu kemudian.

Naruto berbaring dipandang rumput dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia baru saja habis latihan. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di hutan tepat disebelah barat kota Kuoh, sudah dua minggu dia kesini untuk kembali berlatih.

Saat bertarung dengan Saji waktu itu, Naruto mendapatkan keganjilan pada tubuhnya. Dia tau itu saat dia membuat bunshin untuk menyerang Saji, tanpa alasan jelas dua bunshinnya menghilang. Karena hal itulah selama dua minggu ini dia berlatih sekaligus mencari penyebab hal itu.

Dan setelah dua minggu dia mengetahui penyebab nya. Penyebab utamanya adalah karena dia bukan lagi seorang manusia. Tubuhnya sebagi iblis membuat kapasitas chakra nya bertambah, karena hal itu dirinya kesulitan untuk mengontrolnya. Oleh karena itulah dia berlatih pengontrolan chakra lagi, tentunya dia memakai trik kagebunshin untuk mempercepat latihannya.

Namun ada satu masalah lagi, sekarang ditubuhnya tidak hanya terdapat chakra namun juga terdapat demonic power. Dan fakta yang mengejutkan adalah kedua energi itu saling menolak membuat aliran energi dalam dirinya bertambah kacau.

Walaupun energi iblisnya itu kecil, namun energi itu sanggup menekan chakra nya yang besar. Hal itu membuat Naruto tidak mampu mengerahkan chakra nya secara maksimum, kalau dia memaksanya maka tubuhnya lah yang akan jadi korban.

Chakra miliknya saja dia sulit mengeluarkan, apalagi chakra yang lebih kuat seperti chakra biju atau chakra ashura yang ada ditubuhnya. Dia hanya bisa mempertahankan mode rikodou dan biju dalam tiga detik selanjutnya kekuatan itu akan menghilang, selain itu jantungnya akan merasakan sakit yang sangat amat setelah melakukan itu.

Ketiadaan Kurama dalam tubuhnya juga menjadi masalah. Chakra biju yang diberikan rubah itu didalam tubuhnya tidak bisa terisi ulang, chakra itu akan berkurang bila dia gunakan dan akan habis bila dia terus memakai. Karena hal itulah, Naruto memutuskan tidak akan memakai chakra biju sampai dia menemukan cara untuk membuat chakra itu tidak akan habis.

Sampai sekarang Naruto masih berusaha untuk menyelaraskan chakra miliknya dan energi iblis yang ada ditubuhnya. Cukup sulit namun berkat pengalamannya mempelajari senjutsu, dia percaya dalan waktu dekat ini dia akan berhasil.

Oh ya, untuk sage katak Naruto masih mampu melakukannya. Namun dia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk masuk mode itu, selain itu durasi pemakaiannya juga jauh lebih pendek. Penyebabnya masih sama, yaitu energi iblis yang berada ditubuhnya.

Naruto menatap kelangit, mengamati awan yang berenang tenang disana. Hari ini dia mendapat kemajuan, chakra dan demonic powernya tidak lagi kacau. Walau masih tidak bisa selaras namun kemajuan ini cukup baik.

Tatapan Naruto kemudian beralih ketangan nya, tepatnya kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan angka empat. Ternyata sudah sore, dia harus segera kembali.

...

Naruto berjalan santai ditaman dekat pusat kota Kuoh, saat ini dia sedang menuju ke apartement nya. Ditangan kirinya pemuda itu membawa sebuah bungkusan yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan, tentu saja didominasi oleh ramen. Sedangkan di tangan satunya, Naruto memegang minumun kaleng yang sudah dia minum setengah.

Sebenarnya itu bukan apartement nya sih, itu apartement Kaichou-nya. Tapi karena Kaichou-nya lebih sering tinggal disekolah, Naruto disuruh tinggal di apartement itu. Apartement itu memiliki dua kamar jadi Naruto tidak perlu tidur dikamar Sona, dia sedikit merasa tidak enak bila harus tidur disana.

Sebenarnya Sona juga tidak terlalu sering tidur disekolah, beberapa kali dia juga tidur di apartement nya. Naruto juga beberapa kali tidur disekolah tepatnya diruang OSIS (tentu karena pelajaran tambahan dari Sona), Jadi bisa dibilang Naruto saat ini tinggal bersama Sona.

Pandangan Naruto menyipit saat melihat sesuatu didepan nya, dua orang perempuan cantik sedang duduk dikursi panjang yang ada ditaman ini. Naruto kenal dua perempuan itu, dua hari yang lalu mereka berdua datang ke sekolah nya.

Kalau Naruto tidak salah ingat mereka berdua adalah Xenovia dan Irina, dua utusan gereja yang datang ke kuoh untuk mencari benda mereka yang telah dicuri. Naruto tersenyum ketika pendengaran sebagai iblis mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Aku lapaaar. " Irina mendesah kesal sambil mengusap perutnya yang terus minta di isi. "Xenoviaa! Aku lapar. "

"Aku juga lapar Irina, berhentilah mengeluh. " Gadis berambut biru dengan beberapa anak rambut berwarna hijau berujar kesal. "Kenapa orang-orang disini tidak mau memberi sedekah pada kita sih. "

"Mungkin mereka sudah dihasut oleh iblis-iblis yang ada disini. " Ucap Irina malas. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan energi iblis. Menengok pada temannya, Irina melihat Xenovi menatap kebelakang mereka. Mengikuti tatapan temannya, Irina melihat pemuda pirang yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Wow wow, tenang. " Naruto mencoba menenangkan dua gadis yang sudah siap menyerang dirinya. "Aku tidak berniat jahat kok. "

"Apa tujuanmu kemari, iblis. " Xenovia masih tetap waspada dengan iblis didepan nya, bahkan dia siap mengeluarkab pedang miliknya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Aku ingin pulang, dan ini jalan kerumah ku. " Naruto tetap bersikap santai, matanya kemudian melirik kekiri kekanan sebelum kembali menatap kedua gadis itu. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap seperti itu, disini banyak orang. "

Sadar dengan sikap mereka, akhirnya Irina dan Xenovia menurunkan kuda-kuda nya. Kedua gadis itu kembali menempati tempatnya duduk mereka. Xenovia menatap Naruto yang masih berada ditempatnya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, aku tidak suka ada iblis didekat ku. "

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku pergi. Kau emosian sekali. " Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah nya, namun kembali berhenti ketikan dia tepat didepan kedua gadis itu. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong belanjaan nya dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada dua gadis itu. "Ini. "

"Apa ini. "

"Kau butanya, ini roti. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat roti. " Naruto hanya menunjukan cengiran nya ketika Xenovia menatap tajam dirinya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian, jadi ini untuk kalian. "

"Kami tidak mau. " Ucap Xenovia menolak, namun berbeda dengan perutnya yang meronta tidak setuju. Begitupun dengan Irina, dia nampak tidak suka dengan perkataan Xenovia. Mereka kan sedang kelaparan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi. " Naruto berniat kembali menyimpan rotinya kembali, namun niatnya tertahan ketika Irina berucap.

"Aku mau. " Irina berucap sambil menarik salah satu roti yang Naruto sodorkan tadi. Merasa ada yang aneh, Dia kemudian menoleh pada Xenovia yang menatapnya tajam. "Apa? Aku kelaparan. "

"Tapi_ "

"Sudahlah, terima saja apa susahnya sih. " Naruto menyela ucapan Xenovia, dia kemudian kembali menyodorkan roti miliknya pada gadis berambut biru itu. "Kau juga kelaparan kan. "

"Cih. " Xenovia mendecih kesal, namun dia tetap menerima roti Naruto itu. "Apa yang kau mau, aku tidak mau berhutang budi dengan iblis. "

"Cukup bilang terimakasih. " Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Xenovia.

"Terimakasih. " Irina yang sudah mulai memakan roti itu langsung menuruti permintaan Naruto.

...

.

.

.

.

Maaf hanya sampai disini, waktu saya nggak sempat menyelesaikan chap ini.

Saya masih sibuk, namun hari ini saya sempatkan update. Bayangkan aja, saya buat ini chap hanya dalam waktu satu hari, tepatnya sekitar lima jam.

Tolong review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sedikit bagian chap enam yang belum sempat tertulis/terketik.**

"Sudahlah, terima saja apa susahnya sih. " Naruto menyela ucapan Xenovia, dia kemudian kembali menyodorkan roti miliknya pada gadis berambut biru itu. "Kau juga kelaparan kan. "

"Cih. " Xenovia mendecih kesal, namun dia tetap menerima roti Naruto itu. "Apa yang kau mau, aku tidak mau berhutang budi dengan iblis. "

"Cukup bilang terimakasih. " Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Xenovia.

"Terimakasih. " Irina yang sudah mulai memakan roti itu langsung menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Terimakasih. " Sedikit enggan, tapi Xenovia tetap mengikuti permintaan Naruto, yah walau dia mengatakan itu sambil membuang mukanya.

Naruto tersenyum, dia tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil memandang dua gadis itu memakan roti pemberian nya. Dia kemudian sesuatu dari kantong belanjanya lagi, sebotol air mineral dia ambil dari sana. "Ini. "

Naruto meletakan air tersebut tepat diantara Irina dan Xenovia, sedangkan dua gadis itu hanya menatap bingung botol itu. Namun kebingungan mereka terjawab ketika Naruto kembali buka suara. "Untuk kalian. Kalian akan tersedak kalau makan tanpa air kan. "

Kedua utusan gereja itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan mereka. Tidak lama setelah itu Xenovia kembali menghentikan aktivitas nya, dia lebih memilih menatap Naruto yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apa lagi? Sudah sana pergi. "

"Kau mengusir ku. " Naruto cemberut sambil bicara dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat, mencoba untuk bercanda namun ditanggapi serius oleh gadis bersurai biru itu. Menghela nafas, Naruto menjadi serius. "Bagaimana dengan tugas kalian? "

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu? " Xenovia memincingkan matanya, menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Itu bukan urusan mu. "

"Aku hanya bertanya. " Jawab Naruto asal, namun keseriusan diwajahnya tetap terlihat. "Kalian tau sendiri kan, tugas kalian itu begitu berat. "

"Maksudmu? " Tanya Irina.

"Benda yang kalian cari jelas benda yang sangat berharga, karena itu benda itu pasti dijaga dengan ketat. Dan mereka dapat mencurinya, sudah jelas mereka bukan makhluk sembarangan. " Naruto menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan pihak gereja hanya mengirim kalian berdua untuk mencari benda itu. Menurutku itu adalah hal yang_ "

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuan kami. " Xenovia yang mengerti maksud Naruto langsung memotong perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Nada tidak suka terdengar jelas dari suaranya, dia tidak suka kalau ada seseorang yang meremehkan dirinya.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. " Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya, lawan bicaranya ini sungguh emosian. Diam sebentar membuat dua gadis didepan nya menunggu, Naruto kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kalian berhati-hati. "

Irina dan Xenovia sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto tadi, pemuda itu ingin mereka berhati-hati. Benarkah pemuda yang notabene adalah iblis musuh mereka mengkhawatirkan mereka. Baru kali ini mereka bertemu iblis seperti dia.

Hanyut dalam pemikiran nya, kedua gadis itu tidak menyadari Naruto yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi. Mereka baru sadar ketika Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi. "

 **I'am a Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

 _Peristiwa ini terjadi seminggu setelah pertemuan Naruto dengan Xenovia dan Irina. Saya tidak tau waktu di LN nya, jadi kalau salah maaf ya._

 _._

Saat ini sedang terjadi pertarungan di Akademi Kuoh, pertarungan antara iblis-iblis muda melawan Da-tenshi tingkat atas bersama bawahan nya. Sekolah yang dulunya indah hancur karena pertarungan ini. Halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput halus dan beberapa pohon yang menyejukan, kini hancur dengan beberapa lubang disana sini. Bangunan yang berdiri kokoh, kini sudah hancur dibeberapa bagian.

Pertarungan terjadi di dua tempat berbeda, ditempat pertama terjadi pertarungan antar sesama pengguna pedang. Yuuto Kiba bersama dengan salah satu utusana gereja Xenovia sedang bertarung dengan dua pendeta liar.

Ditempat satunya, anggota club ORC bertarungan dengan dua monters anjing berkepala tiga. Sedangkan sang biang keladi dari masalah malam ini sedang duduk disebuah singgasana melayang, memperhatikan pertarungan yang terjadi dibawahnya seakan-akan itu merupakan tontonan menarik baginya.

Kokabiel, salah satu petinggi Da-tenshi yang memiliki keinginan untuk memulai kembali Great War. Dengan alasan ingin kembali menunjukan eksitensi Da-tenshi yang semakin menurun, dia berencana kembali memulai perang. Sebuah alasan yang tidak mendasar, yang sebenarnya alasan untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya.

Mata merah milik Kokabiel melirik Issei, sang Sekiryuutei masa kini yang telah berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya pada kepala salah satu anjing peliharaan Kokabiel. Malaikat terbuang itu tersenyum remeh melihat kemampuan Sekiryuutei saat ini, menurut Kokabiel pemuda itu begitu lemah. Kelompok iblis Gremory juga lemah, menghadapi dua monster kelas rendah seperti itu saja mereka sudah begitu kerepotan.

Disisi lain, atau tepat diluar kawasan Akademi. Delapan iblis muda melayang diudara dengan sayap iblis mereka, mereka terpencar disekeliling kawasan sekolah mengerahkan semua kekuatan mereka untuk membuat sebuah kekkai. Kekkai yang menyelubungi kawasan sekolah itu bertujuan untuk menyembunyikan eksitensi makhluk supranatural dari manusia normal sekaligus memperkecil dampak pertarungan yang tengah terjadi.

Sona hanya bisa menatap khawatir kepada sahabatnya yang tengah bertarung, ingin dia membantu tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan nya ini. Kekkai yang dibuat memang mereka lakukan bersama, namun pusat kendalinya dia lah yang melakukan. Tanpa dirinya, kekkai yang dibuat tidak akan stabil dan tidak akan bertahan lama. Semua ini membuatnya gusar.

Dan dia bertambah gusar saat mengetahui satu keluarganya menghilang tanpa jejak. Kuning tengik itu, Sona berjanji saat pemuda itu muncul dia akan memberi pelajaran yang tak pernah terlupakan untuk nya.

"Kaichou. " Sona menoleh keasal suara, menatap ratunya yang malayang cukup jauh disampingnya. Yah walaupun cukup jauh, Tsubaki lah orang yang posisinya paling dekat dengan dirinya. "Aku merasakan keberadaan Naruto, aku merasakan energi berada didalam sekolah. Tepatnya di ruang OSIS. "

"Apa!? " Jadi selama ini pemuda kuning itu bersembunyi diruang OSIS. Kenapa sejak siang tadi dia tidak merasakan energi pemuda itu. 'A _ku benar-benar akan menghukumnya.'_

...

Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Disalah satu ruangan yang berada di markas OSIS, seorang pemuda dengan pakain khas murid laki-laki Akademi Kuoh nampak tergeletak. Dengkuran halus dengar dari mulut pemuda itu, mulut yang terbuka dengan iler yang keluar dari sela bibir. Bukan hanya itu, nampak sebuah gelembung disalah satu lubang hidungnya, gelembung itu membesar-mengecil beriringan dengan deru nafas pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Selain itu, nampak sebuah bercak orange disekitar matanya yang terpejam. Yah, Naruto tertidur saat dalam menggunakan mode senjutsu nya. Niat awal dia hanya ingin bersembunyi dari Kaichou-nya yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan, bersembunyi diruangan ini dan menggunakan senjutsu untuk menutupi energi iblis nya. Itung-itung melatih kemampuan senjutsu nya. Namun entah kenapa Naruto malah tertidur disini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, warna orange disekitar matanya menghilang dan dengan perlahan mata itu terbuka. Menguap sebentar sebelum beranjak bangun, tidak lupa membersihkan iler dengan punggung tangan. Untuk beberapa detik Naruto hanya memandang kedepan dengan mata sayunya, namun sedetik kemudian dia bangkit berdiri.

Berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan sesekali menguap, Naruto menuju kesebuah lemari kecil. Kesadaran yang belum seratus persen membuat dia tidak merasakan keanehan yang terjadi disekitarnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa sesekali terdengar bunyi ledakan, dia tidak merasa bahwa ruangan nya saat ini sesekali bergetar.

Membuka lemari kecil yang menempel ditembok, Naruto mengambil sebuah cup ramen. Dengan cepat dia membuka penutup ramen tersebut dan menuangkan air panas kedalamnya. Kembali menutup cup ramen tersebut, Naruto diam menunggu ramennya matang.

 **Drrrt**

Mata Naruto menyipit dan keningnya mengkerut, apa tadi dia merasa ruangan ini bergetar. Apa tadi itu gempa bumi berskala kecil?

 **Duaar!**

Sekarang mata Naruto melebar, getaran yang hebat dan suara itu sudah jelas menandakan adanya sebuah ledakan. Mencoba merasakan energi disekitarnya, Naruto terkejut merasakan banyaknya energi diluar sana. Beberapa energi sudah dia kenali, dan beberapa energi lainnya nampak asing bagi dirinya. Namun satu hal yang dia tau dari energi asing tersebut, salah satunya memiliki energi yang sangat besar.

Sudah jelas, diluar sana sedang terjadi pertarungan.

Naruto berbalik dan melesat kepintu keluar, namun ketika mau membuka pintu Naruto terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang menatap ramen yang dia letakan diatan meja, kemudian dia kembali menatap kearah pintu. Kembali menatap ramen lalu pintu, terus melakukan itu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas. "Mungkin mereka bisa menunggu. "

 **..: I'am a Shinobi :..**

Xenovia memandang kedepan dengan pandangan sendu, didepan nya kini tergeletak dua tubuh tak bernyawa. Dua orang Exorcist yang telah menyatukan dan menggunakan pecahan excalibur. Sebuah pedang yang sangat hebat namun sekarang telah hancur sepenuhnya.

Xenovia kemudian melirik kesamping, dimana beberapa meter disampingnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri seorang pria berambut pirang. Yuuto Kiba, iblis muda yang telah mengalahkan Freed (nama salah satu exorcist yang tewas, kalau tidak salah :D) dan menghancurkan excalibur dengan Balance Break nya.

Xenovia terduduk lemas, dirinya saat ini telah galau. Hal itu bukan karena Kiba tak sadarkan diri atau tubuhnya yang saat ini dipenuhi luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Gadis utusan gereja itu seperti ini karena kabar yang disampaikan exorcist liar itu (maaf lupa namanya) sebelum kematian nya, kabar yang mengatakan bahwa tuhan nya telah tiada.

Dia masih belum mau mempercayai hal itu, walau bukti sudah ada didepan mata. Belum lagi kabar yang mengatakan dia akan dieksekusi karena mengetahui hal ini, membuat Xenovia semakin gusar.

Hanyut dalam pikirannya, Xenovia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang muncul disampingnya. Dia baru sadar ketika orang itu menyentuh bahunya, dengan cepat dia menoleh dan yanh dia dapatkan adalah sepasang mata kuning dengan garis hitam horizontal ditengah.

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi. "

...

Akeno melayang dengan sepasang sayap iblis nya, membuat lingkaran sihir yang mengarah pada monster yang ada dibawahnya. Mengerahkan energi sihir yang dia punya, Akeno mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, petir berwarna kuning menyala keluar melesat cepat menuju anjing berkepala tiga dibawahnya. Namun sayang, monster incarannya menyadari serangan itu sehingga monster itu dapat menghindari nya.

Anjing itu menghindar dengan melompat kesamping, namun sepertinya itu merupakan pilihan yang salah. Karena tepat setelah dia mendaratkan kakinya, sebuah bola hitam meluncur cepat kearahnya. Menghancurkan kepala tengah dan masuk kedalam tubuh, sedetik kemudian tubuh tersebut meledak tanpa sisa.

Sang pelaku penyerangan hanya tersenyum tipis, meski kini nafasnya terengah-engah. Rambut merah panjangnya bergerak pelan ketika angin hasil ledakan monster tadi menerpa tubuhnya. Melirik kesamping, Rias mendapati ratunya tengah turun disamping dirinya. "Akeno_ "

 **[Explotion]**

Ucapan Rias terputus ketika mereka berdua mendengar deklarasi dari kekuatan Issei. Menatap ke asal suara, Rias maupun Akeno dapat melihat Issei meluncur turun menuju monster yang tersisa dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan merah.

"Hyiaa! "

 **Dumm!**

Pukulan Issei menghantam telak batok kepala tengah monster tersebut, membuat gelombang kejut pada udara dan membawa ketiga kepala anjing itu menghantam keras tanah dibawahnya. Selesai melakukan tekniknya, Issei melompat mundur. Dirinya mendarat lima meter didepan monster yang masih menunduk itu.

"Senpai minggir! "

Issei menoleh kebelakang mendapati Koneko yang berlari kearahnya tepatnya kearah lawannya, ketika melewati tubuh Issei Koneko melompat tinggi ke udara. Mencoba kembali menghamtam kepala yang dipukul Issei tadi.

Namun Ceberius (benar gak?) itu telah lebih dulu bangkit, dia berhasil menegakan tubuhnya sebelum Koneko sempat menyerang dirinya. Satu kepalanya memang pening, namun dua kepalanya yang lain tidak demikian membuat dia lebih cepat pulih.

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Koneko, monster yang katanya penjaga pintu neraka itu melayangkan cakarnya kearah Koneko yang masih di udara. Menghantam gadis mungil itu dengan kuat hingga tubuh itu terpental jauh sampai menabrak tembok bangunan sekolah hingga hancur.

"KONEKO! "

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Ceberius kembali menyerang Issei yang pada saat ini mengkhawatirkan Koneko. Issei baru sadar ketika cakar monster itu hendak mengenai dirinya.

 **Sriiinng!**

Issei yang sudah siap menerima rasa sakit dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang menghantam tubuh Ceberius dari samping, sebuah bola dengan baling-baling mirip shuriken yang mengeluarkan bunyi seperti mesin jet menghantam telak monster tersebut. Menyeret tubuh besar monster tersebut sebelum akhirnya...

 **Duuaar!**

Bola itu meledak menjadi bola raksasa yang terbuah dari ribuan jarum angin yang langsung mengoyak tubuh malang Ceberius itu. Bola itu terus menggilas tubuh monster itu hingga tubuh bagian depannya habis, dan hanya menyisakan dua kaki belakang hingga ekornya saja.

Semua orang sangat terkejut dengan kejadian itu, termasuk Kokabiel yang menyaksikan dari atas. Mencari pelaku penyerangan tersebut, Kokabiel tersentak ketika insting bahayanya berteriak. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

Tepat sedetik kemudian, sebuah hantaman kaki berhasil dia tahan. Namun kekuatan yang tidak diduga dari serangan itu membuat Kokabiel harus rela kehilangan singgasana nya hancur dan tubuhnya meluncur kebawah. Tak mau menghantam tanah, Kokabiel mengepakan kesepuluh sayapnya membuat dia melayang tiga meter dari permukaan tanah.

Mata merahnya menajam saat sang pelaku penyerangan mendarat didepan nya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang dia yakin adalah iblis.

Ditempat Issei, pemuda bersurai coklat itu dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang mendarat didepan nya. Dalam sekali lihat saja dia sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu. "Naruto-san. "

"Yo ero Issei. " Issei sedikit terkejut saat Naruto menoleh padanya, penampilan Naruto saat ini adalah penyebab nya. Mata dengan iris biru yang dia ingat sudah terganti dengan iris kuning bergaris horizontal hitam. Aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu juga sangat berbeda, kali ini terasa lebih kuat dan berwibawa.

"U-uzumaki-san. " Naruto mengalihkan pandangan keasal suara, dirinya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Rias dan Akeno berlari ketempat dirinya. Setelah mereka sampai, Rias kembali buka suara. "Bagai_ "

"TURUNKAN AKU IBLIS! " Semua pasang mata segera menoleh keasal teriakan, mereka terkejut melihat dua pemuda serupa yang berlari ketempat mereka, dan jangan lupakan dua orang yang digendong pemuda itu.

Bunshin Naruto yang menggendong tubuh Kiba di bahunya menurunkan pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Sedangkan untuk bunshin yang menggendong Xenovia menghilang ketika wanita yang dia bawa memukul dirinya, tentu saja karena hal itu tubuh gadis bersurai biru itu jatuh ketanah.

Belum hilang keterkejutan mereka, satu bunshin Naruto lagi kembali muncul dan kali ini dia membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Koneko. Dia muncul tepat disamping Rias, membaringkan tubuh gadis bersurai putih itu dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

"Na-naruto-san, ka-kau tadi ada lima. " Issei menatap Naruto dengan wajah terkejut yang nampak bego. Bagaimana pun apa yang dia lihat tadi sangat menakjubkan. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? "

"Itu salah satu kemampuan ku, Issei. " Naruto menatap Issei sebentar sebelum menatap kearah teman-temannya yang lain. Melihat wajah khawatir Rias yang ditujukan pada Koneko dan Kiba, Naruto kembali bersuara. "Mereka hanya mendapat luka kecil, mereka tidak sadar karena kehabisan tenaga. Jadi jangan khawatir. "

Melihat Rias mengangguk, Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya seperti mencari sesuatu. Keningnya mengkerut ketika tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Dimana Asia? "

"Asia ada disana. " Akeno menjawab sambil menunjuk satu tempat. "Dia tadi pingsan jadi aku membawanya kesana. "

Naruto mengangguk kecil pertanda mengerti, dia kemudian menatap anggota ORC yang masih bertahan. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apa masih bisa bertarung? "

"Aku masih sanggup, Naruto-san. " Issei pertama menjawab. Memang pada kenyataan saat ini dirinya masih segar bugar, berbeda dengan dua senpai nya.

"Kami tidak terluka, tapi energi sihir kami tinggal sedikit. " Rias mengutarakan keadaan dirinya dan Akeno, energi mereka memang banyak terkuras saat melawan Ceberius tadi.

"Gagak tua itu sangat kuat, aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahakan nya seorang diri. " Naruto menatap jauh kedepan, ketempat Kokabiel yang sedang berhadapan dengan satu bunshinnya. Seandainya dia dapat menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, Naruto yakin dia bisa mengalahkan gagak itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, mode senjutsu nya saat ini pun belum sekuat senjutsu dulu.

"Issei, apa kau bisa menggunakan baju besi waktu itu? " Issei sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti.

"Balance break? Butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk bisa menggunakan itu. " Jawab Issei jujur, setelah itu wajahnya jadi sedikit lesu. "Tapi aku hanya bisa memakainya selama tiga puluh detik. "

"Kalau begitu, kalian istirahat lah. Bawa Kiba dan Koneko ketempat Asia, dan pulihkan energi kalian disana. " Naruto berbicara tanpa memandang anggota club ORC, pandangan terfokus pada Kokabiel yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan bunshinnya. "Aku akan mencoba mengulur waktu sampai tenaga kalian pulih, aku juga akan berusaha memberikan luka padanya. "

"Tapi Naruto-san, aku juga ingin bertarung. " Issei nampak menolak usulan Naruto, dia masih bugar dan masih dapat bertarung. Dia tidak ingin hanya menyaksikan nya saja.

"Tidak Issei. Kau, aku ataupun kita berdua sekaligus tidak akan mampu mengalahkan nya. " Naruto membalas dengan serius, mengungkap fakta yang ada meski Issei membantah hal itu. "Satu-satunya jalan adalah menyerang dia bersama-sama, jadi kau harus menahan diri sampai Gremory dan Himejima-san siap untuk bertarung. "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? " Issei masih keras kepala.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku akan mengulur waktu. " Naruto menunjukan senyum tipis pada Issei. "Jangan khawatir kan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. "

"Baiklah. " Issei akhirnya mengalah, pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik menghadap Bochou-nya. Ketika melihat Bochou-nya mengangguk, Issei berjalan ketempat tubuh Kiba.

"Naruto, hati-hati. " Rias ikut berbalik, mengikuti Issei yang membawa tubuh Kiba menjauh. Sedangkan Akeno menggendong tubuh Koneko dan menyusul king-nya menjauh.

"Hajar gagak itu Uzumaki-kun. Fufufu. " Ucap gadis bersurai hitam itu sebelum pergi.

Naruto yang masih ditempatnya melirik kesamping, ketempat Xenovia berada. "Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan mereka, pulihkan tenaga mu. Siapa tau kau bisa membantu nanti. "

"Jangan seenaknya memerintah, kuning. " Xenovia berucap tidak suka, namun tetap saja dia menuruti perintah Naruto.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Kokabiel menatap kelompok iblis Gremory yang mulai menjauh meninggalkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning, tatapan kemudian beralih kebawah dimana pemuda kuning yang sama berdiri. Dilihat dari manapun dua pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama, kemampuan yang cukup unik menurut Kokabiel.

Selain itu, kekuatan pemuda itu juga tidak sembarangan. Senjutsu, kemampuan dasar seorang yokai. Dan Kokabiel merasakan nya dari tubuh pemuda itu, hal yang membuat dia bingung karena mengetahui Naruto itu seorang iblis. _'Mungkin dia dulunya seorang yokai.'_

"Hei gagak tua, sebaiknya kau turun agar aku bisa memukul wajah mu. " Bunshin Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah Kokabiel. Urusan bosnya sudah selesai, berarti tugasnya disini juga selesai.

"Lancang kau iblis rendahan. " Kokabiel mengayunkan tangannya kearah Naruto, dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tombak cahaya melesat cepat.

Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari tombak tersebut, setelah itu dia segera melompat keatas mencoba menerjang Kokabiel. Namun tombak cahaya lain melesat kearahnya, menusuk tepat diperutnya membuat dia menghilang dalam kumpulan asap.

Melihat itu Kokabiel menatap Naruto yang asli, yang saat ini tengah berlari kearahnya. Dia tersenyum meremehkan, dengan gerakan simpel dia buat sebuah tombak cahaya lagi yang segera dia lesatkan kearah Naruto.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya, Naruto bergerak kesamping menghindari serangan tersebut. Baru menghindar satu serangan, serangan yang lain kembali datang. Namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya tanpa berhenti memangkas jarak dirinya dengan Kokabiel.

Saat jaraknya tinggal sepuluh meter, Naruto membentuk handseal dan sepuluh bunshinnya tercipta. Melihat hal itu, tombak cahaya Kokabiel semakin banyak. Meski berhasil menghindar tapi tetap saja beberapa bunshin Naruto menghilang terkena tombak-tombak tersebut.

Saat bunshin terakhir menghilang, Naruto yang asli melompat tinggi. Bersamaan dengan itu dia kembali membuat beberapa bunshin. Satu bunshin dia jadikan sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat lebih tinggi, bunshin yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dua bunshin melesat ketempat Kokabiel bersiap memberikan sebuah pukulan, namun sebelum pukulan mereka sampai mereka telah lebih dulu menghilang karena terkena tombak milik Da-tenshi itu. Mendongak keatas, Kokabiel melihat Naruto yang sekarang berada lima meter diatasnya. Membentuk handseal dan membuat bunshin lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Masih dengan senyum meremehkan, Kokabiel membuat dua pedang cahaya dimasing-masing tangannya. Tanpa berpindah dari posisinya, Kokabiel menebas bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang melesat turun menyerang dirinya. Terlalu fokus pada penyerangan yang berada diatas, Kokabiel terkejut ketika pergelangan kakinya dicengkram kuat.

"Hyaat! " Bunshin Naruto yang mengcengkram kaki Kokabiel menarik kuat kaki tersebut, melempar Da-tenshi bersayap sepuluh itu ke permukaan tanah.

Sebelum mencapai tanah, Kokabiel memutar tubuhnya membuat dia berhasil mendaratkan kakinya ketanah dengan sempurna. Namun belum sempat dia bernafas lega, dia terpaksa mendongak dan menyilangkan tangannya diatas kepala.

 **"Naruto Rendan! "**

 **Boom!**

Kawah kecil dan retakan tanah tercipta dibawah kaki Kokabiel ketika tumit Naruto menghantam keras tangan Kokabiel. Melihat serangannya kembali gagal, Naruto melompat mundur dan mengambil jarak dari Kokabiel.

"Serangan mu lumayan juga. " Dengan perlahan Kokabiel menegakan tubuhnya, dan membersihkan kotoran kecil dibajunya. Kokabiel kembali menunjukan senyum sinisnya. "Tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan ku, bahkan untuk menyentuh ku sekalipun. "

"Tadi itu hanya pemanasan, gagak tua. " Naruto membalas senyuman Kokabiel dengan senyum mengejek dirinya. "Pertarungan sebenarnya baru di mulai. "

Naruto kembali membuat handseal, dan sedetik kemudian puluhan bunshinnya muncul. Tanpa menunggu lagi, semua bunshin itu melesat maju menyerang Kokabiel.

Kokabiel menyeringai kejam sambil kembali membuat pedang cahaya nya, dia menatap seluruh Naruto tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun. "Buat aku terhibur iblis. "

...

Ditempat Rias cs

"Naruto-san banyak sekali. " Issei menatap kagum pada kemampuan Naruto yang dapat memperbanyak dirinya.

"Fufufu... Dia hebat. " Akeno tersenyum melihat pertarungan Naruto.

"Apakah itu kemampuan secred gear? " Xenovia yang berada disana juga menatap kagum pada Naruto, melihat Naruto dapat membuat Da-tenshi sekelas Kokabiel kerepotan sungguh luar biasa.

"Setau ku Uzumaki-san tidak memiliki secred gear. " Rias ikut berkomentar, matanya terus menatap pertarungan Naruto. "Tapi Sona pernah bilang kalau Naruto adalah seorang ninja, mungkin itu adalah kemampuan ninja nya. "

"Ninja? Maksud Bochou ninja yang seperti di film-film. " Issei menatap Rias dengan wajah terkejut, hal yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Rias.

"Ya begitulah. " Jawab Rias sambil tersenyum pada pion barunya itu.

"Hebat. "

 **..: I'am a Shinobi :..**

Wajah sombong yang ditunjukan Kokabiel tadi kini telah terganti dengan wajah datar yang masam, dirinya benar-benar bosan sekaligus kesal. Bosan karena serangan lawannya mudah ditebak dan lemah, dan kesal karena dia tidak bisa memberikan luka pada musuh. Serangannya selalu mengenai bunshin Naruto, tidak pernah satupun serangannya yang berhasil melukai Naruto yang asli.

Sampai saat ini, Kokabiel masih terus menebaskan pedangnya kepada bunshin yang menurutnya tidak ada habisnya. Selalu datang meski sudah banyak yang dia habisi, tentu saja hal ini membuat dirinya sedikit kesal.

Beberapa menit bertarung, bunshin Naruto sekarang tinggal sedikit. Ada sekitar dua puluh bunshin yang masih tersisa, dan angka itu terus berkurang setiap kali Kokabiel menebaskan pedangnya.

 **Crass!**

Kokabiel menebaskan kedua pedangnya pada dua bunshin didepan nya. Dari balik kumpulan asap bekas bunshin tadi, Kokabiel dapat melihat tiga Naruto yang berlari kearah nya, dua di antara berlari didepan sedangkan satunya cukup jauh dibelakang. Melirik kesamping kiri dan kanan, Kokabiel juga melihat dua Naruto yang juga berlari kearahnya. 'Tinggal lima lagi, dan salah satunya pasti yang asli. ' Pikir Da-tenshi itu.

Dua Naruto yang berada didepan melompat dan bersiap memberi serangan pada Kokabiel, namun dengan sekali tebasan dua Naruto itu menghilang. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Kokabiel melempar kedua pedangnya kesamping kiri dan kanan yang kemudian menancap tepat ditubuh dua bunshin Naruto.

Belum hilang asap bekas bunshin didepan tadi, Naruto terakhir melesat menembus asap tersebut. Tangan kanan yang sudah mengepal, dia layangkan kewajah Kokabiel yang tidak memandang kearahnya.

"Ugh! "

"Kau kira bisa menyerangku dengan cara seperti ini. " Kokabiel tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah dia cekik. Tubuh pemuda itu melayang diudara karena kuatnya cekikan satu tangan Kokabiel. "Butuh waktu ratusan tahun untuk mu bisa_ "

 **Poofh!**

Kokabiel membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto yang dia kira asli menghilang, dia dapat melihat sebuah seringai sebelum bunshin itu menghilang. Dengan cepat kepala menoleh kebelakang menatap Naruto yang berjongkok dibelakangnya dengan seringai kejam, jangan lupakan kedua tangan pemuda itu yang menyatu didepan dada membentuk handseal.

 **"Sennen Goroshi no jutsu! (Jurus derita seribu tahun! ) "**

 **Jleb!**

Ditempat team Gremory, Issei menatap shock dengan jurus yang baru saja Naruto perlihatkan. Dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak memegang pantatnya, entah kenapa disana terasa sedikit ngilu. "Itu pasti sakit. "

"Jurus apaan itu. " Sedangkan bagi dua gadis bersurai merah dan biru malah sweatdrop menyaksikan jurus Naruto. Berbeda dengan gadis terakhir yang malah tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil.

"Fufufu... Jurus yang menarik. " Semua pasang mata menatap kearah Akeno, mereka semua terdiam menatap Akeno. Sedangkan gadis miko itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum polos. "Ada apa? "

...

Naruto menatap Kokabiel yang nyungsep beberapa meter didepan nya dengan senyuman bangga, jurus rahasia nya itu memang yang terbaik. Namun senyuman Naruto menghilang ketika dengan perlahan Kokabiel bangkit, jangan lupakan nafsu membunuh yang dikeluarkan Da-tenshi itu.

"Kurang ajar. " Desisan marah terdengar dari mulut Kokabiel, nafsu membunuh disekitar tubuhnya semakin besar. Namun untuk sesaat nafsu membunuh itu menghilang, bersama dengan berubahnya ekspresi marah menjadi kesakitan. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang mengelus-elus bagian pantatnya. _'Ugh, tadi itu dalam sekali.'_

Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah lawannya, ekspresi Da-tenshi itu tidak sesuai dengan wajah seramnya. Namun kemudian Naruto kembali serius, Kokabiel kembali mengumbar nafsu membunuh nya.

"Kau membuatku marah. " Kokabiel mengangkat satu tangan nya keudara. "Aku akan menyiksa mu sampai kau memohon kematian padaku. "

Tepat setelah mengatakan niatnya, puluhan tombak cahaya tercipta disekitar Kokabiel. Berbagai bentuk dan berbagai ukuran tombak siap dilesatkan kepada Naruto. Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, puluhan tombak cahaya itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto memeringkan kepalanya serta sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menghindari sebuah tombak cahaya, kembali bergerak menghindari tombak yang lain. Naruto terus bergerak menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilesatkan Kokabiel, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto bergerak semakin mendekat kearah Da-tenshi itu.

Kokabiel menyadarinya, setiap kali Naruto menghindar jarak mereka semakin dekat. Oleh karena itu, Kokabiel memperbanyak intensitas serangannya, berharap dengan itu Naruto semakin sibuk dan dia dapat memberikan serangan kejutan.

Rencana membuat Naruto sibuk berhasil, dia tinggal melakukan serangan selanjutnya. Dalam sekejap Kokabiel menghilang dari tempatnya dan kembali muncul tepat didepan Naruto yang baru saja berhasil menghindari serangan nya terakhir.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, tangan Kokabiel berayun kearah Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, partikel-partikel cahaya berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah pedang cahaya di tangan tersebut.

Kemampuan senjutsu yang membuat Naruto merasakan bahaya membuat Naruto refleks melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang, dapat dia lihat pedang cahaya Kokabiel lewat tepat didepan wajahnya. Naruto berhasil menghindari tebasan tersebut, namun dia harus rela merasakan sakit diperut dan terlempar kebelakang ketika Kokabiel berhasil menendang tubuhnya.

Tendangan yang dilayangkan Kokabiel bukan main kuatnya, itu terbukti dengan seberapa jauh Naruto terlempar. Meski Naruto mampu berdiri tegak, tetap saja perutnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ada apa iblis? Apa kau sudah menyerah? " Kokabiel menyeringai sambil menatap sinis Naruto. Pedang cahaya ciptaan nya terkulai lemah disamping tubuhnya. "Hadapilah kenyataan, bahwa kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan ku. "

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara gagak tua. " Naruto tersenyum meski satu tangannya memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. "Pertarungan masih belum selesai. "

Naruto kembali membuat sebuah handseal, dan kali ini lebih dari dua puluh bunshin dia ciptaan. Tanpa membuang waktu, hampir semua bunshinnya melesat maju menyerang Kokabiel. Sedangkan sisa bunshinnya menjadi pelindung Naruto yang tengah membuat sesuatu dengan dua bunshin nya yang lain.

Suara seperti mesin jet terdengar memunuhi halaman, sebuah bola yang berputar ganas mulai terbentuk ditangan Naruto. Hal itu tentu saja menjadi perhatian semua makhluk yang ada disana, termasuk Kokabiel yang tengah menghadapi bunshin-bunshin Naruto.

 _'Jurus itu sangat berbahaya.'_ Sambil terus menebas bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang datang kepadanya, Kokabiel menatap Naruto yang masih fokus pada pembuatan jutsu nya. Melihat peliharaan nya tewas karna jurus itu, membuat Kokabiel waspada. _'Aku harus menghentikan nya. "_

Dua bunshin menyerang Kokabiel dari samping kiri dan kanan, namun tanpa melihat Kokabiel menebaskan pedangnya kepada kedua bunshin itu. Setelah itu Kokabiel menciptakan enam tombak cahaya, melompat tinggi dan melempar tombak-tombak tersebut kearah bunshin-bunshin Naruto.

Diudara Kokabiel mengembangkan lima pasang sayap nya, membuat sebuah tombak cahaya yang lima kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Dengan kuat Da-tenshi itu melempar tombak tersebut kearah Naruto yang baru selesai membentuk Rasenshuriken.

Tombak tersebut melesat cepat menuju Naruto, namun empat bunshin Naruto menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng. Kumpulan asap cukup tebal muncul ketika empat bunshin Naruto tadi menghilang ketika tertusuk tombak itu, begitupun dengan tombak miliki Kokabiel yang kembali terurai menjadi cahaya. Belum hilang asap tadi, dua buah fuma shuriken melesat menembus kumpulan asap menuju Kokabiel.

 _'Serangan pengalihan.'_ Kokabiel memiringkan tubuhnya membiarkan kedua shuriken tersebut lewat disamping tubuhnya. Fokusnya masih kearah Naruto, mewaspadai jurus yang cukup berbahaya dari ninja tersebut. Namun sepertinya Kokabiel akan menyesal dengan pemikiran nya.

 **Poofh!**

Kedua mata Kokabiel membulat sempurna, perasaan terkejut benar-benar merasuk kedalam jiwanya. Belum sempat dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat asal suara, sebuah rasa sakit menyerang punggungnya dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya meluncur turun.

 **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken! "**

Masih mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Kokabiel kembali dikejutkan dengan deklarasi dari Naruto. Dalam pandangan nya Kokabiel dapat melihat sebuah jurus Naruto yang sudah sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Tak sempat membuat pelindung ataupun menghindar, akhirnya Kokabiel menggunakan kesepuluh sayapnya sebagai pelindung.

 **Blaarr!**

"He-hebat. " Issei mengungkapkan rasa kekaguman nya dengan sedikit terbata, matanya teruus terfokus pada bola yang berputar ganas mencoba menghancurkan pelindung sang musuh.

Sedangkan untuk tiga gadis yang juga menyaksikan hanya bisa terdiam, namun yang pasti mereka juga sangat kagum dengan jutsu Naruto tersebut.

Kembali ketempat Naruto. Kokabiel masih bertahan dengan sayapnya yang sudah berubah sekeras besi, namun jutsu Naruto yang bukan hanya menyerang dipermukaan namun juga menyerang bagian sel yang ada didalam mampu mengoyak pertahanan Kokabiel. Dengan perlahan sayapnya mulai terkikis oleh jutsu Naruto, dan tentu saja Kokabiel merasakan apa yang disebut sakit.

"AARRRGHH! " Dengan rasa sakit di seluruh bagian sayapnya, Kokabiel memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari amukan jutsu itu. Dengan usaha keras akhirnya dia mampu menghindar kebelakang, namun tetap saja luka yang dia terima sangat parah.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dalam posisi berdiri, mode sannin nya sudah habis. Tidak ada lagi warna orange disekitar matanya, iris matanya juga berubah menjadi biru. Jutsu nya sudah menghilang, dan dia dapat melihat Kokabiel berdiri sepuluh meter dari tempat jutsu nya meledak tadi.

 **Deg**

Untuk sesaat nafas Naruto terhenti, dia dengan sangat jelas merasakan energi besar yang menguar dari tubuh Kokabiel. Hal itu tentu saja membuat dirinya terkejut sekaligus waspada. Chakra nya tinggal sedikit dan butuh beberapa menit untuk dia kembali menggunakan senjutsu, dirinya jelas tidak bisa bertarung lagi dengan Da-tenshi itu.

"Kau. " Kokabiel berdiri dengan wajah tak terlihat karna tertutup rambut, kelima pasang sayapnya terkulai lemas dipunggung. Sayap yang tidak lagi utuh, sudah robek, patah, bahkan musnah hingga hanya menyisakan panggkalnya saja. Tentu saja dengan kondisi seperti itu ditambah dengan aura yang dia keluarkan, membuat Kokabiel semakin menyeramkan. "Benar-benar membuatku MARAH! "

 **Blaar!**

Gelombang kejut yang keluar dari Kokabiel mengejutkan Naruto, belum selesai sampai disitu Naruto bertambah terkejut melihat Kokabiel sudah tidak berada ditempat nya. Dengan insting Naruto menunduk, bersamaan dengan itu pedang cahaya lewat diatas kepada Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah Naruto dihantam sesuatu, dan karena hal itu tubuhnya melayang kebelakang.

Naruto terlempar sangat jauh, menghantam tanah dengan keras, terpental beberapa kali sampai akhirnya berhenti dengan terseret beberapa meter ditanah. Tak menunggu waktu lama Naruto kembali bangkit, namun kedua matanya membulat ketika tiba-tiba Kokabiel sudah berada didepan nya sambil melayangkan pedang cahaya.

 **Crass!**

"Naruto-san! " Mata Issei membulat sempurna, dengan matanya sendiri dia melihat kepala teman sekelas nya melayang, terpisah dari tubuh. Tak beda jauh dengan Issei, para gadis juga melototkan matanya sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Na-nar... " Rias tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, beberapa kali dia gelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk ketidak percayaan nya. "Ini tidak mungkin. "

Mereka sangat shock dengan apa yang dia, mereka masih tidak percaya pemuda yang sudah bertarung demi mereka harus tewas dengan cara seperti itu. Dan sekarang keterkejutan mereka bertambah.

...

Kokabiel hanya menatap datar pada dua batang kayu yang tadinya adalah tubuh dan kepala Naruto. Pegangan pada pedang cahaya nya dia eratkan, dan dengan kemarahan yang belum mereda dia berteriak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu lolos! "

Dengan kuat Kokabiel melemparkan pedang cahaya nya kearah pohon yang terletak cukup jauh disamping kanan nya. Pedang tersebut melesat dengan cepat, menancap dibatang pohon sebelum akhirnya meledak. Asap mengepul dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah sosok keluar.

Naruto muncul tak jauh dari pohon yang telah dihancurkan Kokabiel, kondisi saat ini kurang baik. Darah keluar dari lubang hidung dan sela bibirnya, sebuah sayatan tipis yang mengeluarkan darah juga nampak dipangkal lehernya.

 _'Sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat menghindari serangan ku tadi.'_ Kokabiel mengamati kondisi Naruto, melihat ada luka dileher pemuda itu membuatnya yakin serangannya tadi mengenai Naruto. _'Akan ku pastikan, kali ini dia tidak akan mampu menghindar.'_

Naruto kembali bersiap ketika melihat Kokabiel kembali membuat puluhan tombak cahaya, ketika Kokabiel mulai melancarkan serangan nya dan dengan itu Naruto mulai bergerak.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindar setiap tombak yang dilesatkan Kokabiel, namun karena tidak menggunakan mode sannin dirinya seringkali terlambat menghindar. Pipi, lengan, paha, dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain mendapat luka sayatan, tidak dalam tapi terasa sangat perih bagi Naruto.

Serangan tombak Kokabiel berhenti, namun Naruto tidak mendapati Kokabiel ditempatnya. Insting nya meneriakan tanda bahaya, namun belum sempat dia bereaksi sebuah tendangan sudah bersarang diwajahnya. Tubuh Naruto kembali kembali melayang, namun Kokabiel tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dengan cepat dia melempar lima tombak cahaya kearah tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto yang dalam keadaan melayang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika tombak itu melesat kearahnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah pasrah.

Tombak-tombak itu sebentar lagi akan mengenai Naruto, namun sebuah gelombang energi memusnahkan nya. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh Naruto yang seharusnya membentur tanah tiba-tiba ditahan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san? " Orang yang menangkap tubuh Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Issei menatap khawatir pada Naruto. Dengan perlahan Issei membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dengan tegak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih. " Naruto tersenyum singkat pada Issei, setelah itu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedepan. Didepan nya terlihat Xenovia yang sedang memegang pedang Durandal nya, sepertinya gadis itulah yang melenyapkan tombak cahaya yang mengancam Naruto.

"Sekarang kita impas, aku tidak memiliki hutang budi lagi dengan mu. " Xenovia bicara tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kau sudah bertarung dengan sangat baik, Naruto-san. " Suara baru mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, saat menoleh pemuda pirang itu melihat Rias yang tersenyum tulus padanya. "Sekarang kau istirahat lah. "

"Biarkan kami yang menghadapi dia. " Akeno yang berdiri disamping Rias menambah ucapan sang King.

Naruto menatap satu persatu orang yang menolongnya, raut khawatir terlihat diwajahnya. "Tapi, keadaan kalian_ "

"Berkat kamu tenaga kami sudah kembali. " Rias memotong perkataan Naruto. Senyuman diwajahnya masih belum hilang. "Istirahat lah, kau sudah banyak terluka. Biarkan kami yang mengurusnya "

"Apa yang ku mulai, aku juga yang akan mengakhiri. " Naruto tersenyum penuh percaya diri, perkataan nya tadi jelas sebuah penolakan terhadap ucapan Rias. Ketika gadis itu hendak protes, Naruto telah lebih dulu bicara. "Lagipula, bukankah akan lebih mudah bila kita menghadapi nya bersama-sama. "

"Tapi_ "

"HAHAHA... " Tawa keras dari Kokabiel menelan perkataan Rias. Da-tenshi bersayap sepuluh itu mengumbar kengerian lewat tawanya itu. "Kalian semua tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku. Akan ku bunuh kalian semua dengan... Ini. "

Sebuah tombak cahaya yang memiliki ukuran setara dengan sebuah pilar bagungan tercipta diatas tangan Kokabiel yang dia angkat keatas. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kelompok iblis plus satu exorcist terkejut.

Rias maju kedepan, ditelapak tangannya dengan perlahan terbentuk sebuah bola hitam kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Bola tersebut terus membesar sampai seukuran bola sepak. Rias tersenyum manis. "Biar aku yang mengurus itu. "

Naruto yang kini sudah kembali ke mode sannin nya mengangguk kecil, kemudian dengan mata kuningnya Naruto menoleh kearah Issei. "Issei dan kau (Xenovia) serang Kokabiel secara langsung, aku akan menjadi pendukung. " Kemudian Naruto menoleh pada Akeno. "Himejima-san, siapkan jurus terkuatmu untuk serangan penghabisan. "

Semuanya mengangguk kecil dengan rencana Naruto, menurut mereka renca itu tidak buruk, malah sangat baik. Kokabiel memulai serangannya, dan dengan itu rencana mereka dimulai.

Tombak raksasa itu melesat munuju tempat kelompok iblis, melihat hal itu Rias dengan kuat melempar bola dari power Destruction. Kemampuan dari clan Bael itu tidak dapat diragukan kekuatan nya, buktinya tombak raksasa ciptaan Kokabiel terkikis saat berbenturan dengan bola tersebut.

Kokabiel tentu saja marah melihat serangan terkuatnya dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah. Belum sempat dia meluapkan kemarahan nya, dia terpaksa membuat pedang cahaya untuk menahan tebasan pedang dari samping kirinya.

Menatap Xenovia, Kokabiel berniat membalas serangan gadis itu. Namun belum sempat dia membalas, Issei dengan armor merahnya muncul dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Pulukan tersebut berhasil membuat Kokabiel terlempar, namun Da-tenshi iti masih bisa berdiri tegak.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Xenovia kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke udara kosong. Dari sana terbentuk sebuah energi suci yang menuju ketempat Kokabiel. Dengan sekali tebasan padangnya, Kokabiel mementalkan serangan Xenovia.

 **[Dragon shot]**

Serangan lain kembali datang, dan Kokabiel harus bersusah payah menghindari laser dari Issei itu. Baru saja kaki Kokabiel menapak tanah, Kokabiel kembali dikejutkan dengan muncul nya Naruto yang membawa sebuah bola seukuran tiga orang dewasa.

 **"Senpou: Oodama Rasengan! "**

Rasengan Naruto berbenturan dengan dinding pelindung yang diciptakan Kokabiel didepan nya. Kuatnya rasengan Naruto tidak mampu menghancurkan pelindung milii Kokabiel, hal itu membuat sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Da-tenshi itu. Namun seringai nya musnah ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dalam kumpulan asap.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah sebuah bola hitam yang melesat setelah Naruto menghilang. Bola tersebut membentur kekkai nya dan saat itu juga bola itu meledak, kekkai Kokabiel hancur sedangkan Kokabiel sendiri terlempar cukup jauh.

Kokabiel berhasil mendaratkan dirinya dalam posisi berjongkok, dengan tampang shock dia mendongak keatas. Melihat Akeno yang terbang dengan lingkaran sihir besar didepan nya. Dalam sekejab, sebuah halilintar yang besar keluar dari lingkaran sihir Akeno, melesat cepat kearah Kokabiel yang hanya bisa pasrah.

 **Duuaar!**

Ledakan cukup besar tercipta ditempat Kokabiel, menimbulkan kumpulan debu dan asap yang cukup banyak. Namun dalam sekejap asap tersebut lenyap, tersingkir oleh gelombang energi yang Kokabiel berikan. Dengan beberapa anggota tubuh gosong, Kokabiel menunjukan kemurkaan nya. "KURANG AJAR, KALIAN SEMUA_ "

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Suara bagai mesin jet menghentikan ucapan Kokabiel, didepan malaikat terbuang itu telah muncul Naruto dengan membawa jutsu andalan nya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara gagak tua. "

 **"... Rasenshuriken! "**

"TIDAK MUNGKI_ AARGH! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Karena ide nya maintream, jadi saya bisa cepat buat chap ini (satu minggu dibilang cepat). Selain itu, saya update ini fic karena fic ini lebih banya peminatnya, tapi bukan berarti saya nggak akan update fic yang lainnya.

Untuk fic MN, minggu depan baru update. Dan kalau saya sempat, akan bareng ama fic TD (The Darkness). Itu kalau sempat.

Waktu saya untuk nulis berkurang drastis, kalian pasti taukan sibuknya anak kelas tiga. Belum lagi besok saya harus hadapi yang namanya ulangan. Haah berat bro, apalagi materi pertama Fisika.

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'am a Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

.

Bangunan utama Kuoh Gakuen yang sebagian telah hancur kini bertambah hancur, sebuah bola energi berputar ganas menghancurkan bangunan itu. Suara teriakan penuh kesakitan yang sejak tadi bergema kini telah berhenti, bersamaan dengan tewasnya pemilik suara. Namun tubuh sang jendral Da-tenshi itu masih di gilas oleh pedang-pedang kecil hasil sebuah jutsu mematikan yang berelement angin.

Semua yang melihat hanya diam membisu, menatap bola energi yang jauh lebih besar dari bola pertama maupun ke dua dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Kagum, penasaran, ngeri, bahkan juga senang.

Itu bagi yang melihat dari dalam kekkai.

Berbeda dengan yang diluar kekkai.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. " Sona biaca tegas pada anggota peerage-nya, dan bersamaan dengan itu di kembali mengirim sejumlah energi miliknya pada kekkai yang kembali bergetar hebat.

Sang pewaris keluarga Sitri itu tidak yakin berapa lama lagi dia dan keluarga nya dapat mempertahankan kekkai. Sudah banyak guncangan yang melemahkan kekkai ini, dan dia harus mengerahkan setiap energi agar kekkai dapat bertahan. Dan sekali lagi, kekkai nya mendapat guncangan yang barasal dari jurus pion barunya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar si pirang itu. " Saji berucap emosi, walau itu sebagian bercanda tetap saja ada kekesalan disana. Demonic power miliknya tinggal sedikit, dan dia harus kembali mengeluarkan nya untuk mempertahankan kekkai.

"Apa yakin ingin melakukan itu, Saji-kun? " Reya yang berada didekat Saji merespon ucapan iblis remaja pirang itu. "Apa tidak melihat kekuatan Naruto-kun tadi? "

Saji terdiam sambil meneguk ludahnya, apa yang dikatakan Reya tadi benar. Teman sesama pion nya itu sanggup bertarung melawsn Da-tenshi yang memiliki lima pasang sayap, bagaimana Saji bisa menghajar orang seperti itu. Namun emosi masih di dirinya. "Bodoh amat, pokok nya aku ingin menghajar si pirang itu! "

Bola energi Naruto menghilang bersamaan dengan timbulnya hempasan angin yang cukup kuat. Seluruh peerage Sona bernafas lega, dan ketika tidak lagi merasakan energi kuat mereka melepas kendali atas kekkai nya. Kekkai itu menghilang dan bersamaan dengan itu seluruh peerage Sona jatuh kebawah.

...

Para iblis ditambah satu exorcist yang baru saja melakukan sebuah pertarungan kini sedang berkumpul mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, mereka berkumpul ditempat temannya yang tadi tak sadarkan.

Dua dari iblis yang tidak sadarkan diri kini telah sadar, dan hal itu membuat iblis lain terasa terbantu. Asia yang telah sadarkan diri, dengan kemampuan spesialnya mulai memberikan pengobatan kepada teman-temannya. Gadis mantan biarawati itu dengan telaten mengobati teman-temannya. Mulai dari keluarga iblis nya, kemudian exorcist yang mengalami beberapa luka sayatan, dan yang terakhir mengobati luka Naruto.

Bisa dibilang hanya Naruto lah yang memiliki luka cukup banyak, mulai dari luka sayatan, lebam, memar, hingga luka dalam. Berkat Asia, semua luka Naruto hampir semuanya sembuh. Saat ini bishop keluarga Gremory itu tengah mengobati luka ditangan kanan Naruto, luka paling parah yang di miliki Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan tangannya yang tengah diselimuti cahaya hijau dari secred gear langka milik Asia, pemuda itu tau luka nya mulai membaik namun itu sangatlah lambat. Luka Naruto disini memang cukup parah, luka ini sama dengan luka yang dia dapat ketiba baru menguasai Rasenshuriken. Dan Naruto tau butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sembuh.

Tatapan Naruto kemudian beralih ke wajah Asia, wajah itu terlihat lelah namun disana juga terlihat tekat untuk menyembuhkan. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum, sebuah senyum lembut yang tercipta dengan tulus. Dia tau Asia sudah kelelahan, gadis itu sudah banyak mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menyembuhkan yang lain. Namun gadis itu tetap berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya.

Tangan Naruto yang satunya tiba-tiba bergerak, memegang tangan Asia dan menghentikan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian tersenyum, menatap Asia yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ini sudah cukup, Asia-chan. "

"Tidak Naruto-san. " Asia tau luka Naruto belum sembuh total, dan dia juga tau Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaan nya. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengobati orang setengah-setengah, dia harus menyelesaikan ini. "Kau masih terluka. "

"Ini sudah mendingan, beberapa hari juga sembuh kok. " Naruto sungguh tidak mau merepotkan Asia, gadis itu sudah begitu lelah. Dia tidak ingin teman sekelasnya itu bertambah lelah. "Kau sudah banyak membantu ku, sekarang kau sebaiknya istirahat. "

"Tapi_ "

"Sudah jangan membantah. "

Yang lain hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Asia, tidak berniat ikut dalam pembicaraan. Rias melihat Naruto yang berbicara dengan gadis yang dianggap adiknya sendiri tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak menyangka selain kuat, peerage baru sahabat nya itu juga berhati baik. Dan entah kenapa dia jadi merasa iri dengan Sona karena bisa mendapat kan peerage seperti Naruto.

Suara beberapa langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dapat mereka lihat para remaja dari anggota OSIS sekaligus iblis keluarga Sitri sedang berjalan cepat kearah mereka.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Kaichou-nya tersenyum lebar, dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melambaikan nya. "Hai Kaichou. "

Sona tidak menanggapi sapaan Naruto, matanya lebih memilih menatap kearah sahabat berambut merahnya. Mingahiraukan ekspresi Naruto yang cemberut, Sona mulai buka suara. "Apa kau baik-baik, Rias? "

Rias tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Berkat pelayan mu itu, kami semua baik-baik saja. "

Tatapan Sona kemudian beralih ke tempat Naruto, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan datar nya. "Bagaimana keadaan mu, Naruto? "

"Aku baik, Kaichou. " Naruto nyengir, meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun melihat hal itu, Sona malah menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tidak bohong? " Naruto mengangguk walau terlihat ragu. Pandangan Sona menajam membuat Naruto tambah gerogi, membenarkan letak kacamata nya Sona kembali bicara. "Gerakan tangan kanan mu! "

Naruto terdiam, jujur saja tangan kanan nya terasa sakit dan susah untuk di gerakan. Pengamatan Kaichou-nya benar-benar mengerikan, atau luka nya ini yang terlihat jelas ya. Merasa tidak bisa lagi mengelak, Naruto terkekeh hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tenang saja, beberapa hari lagi juga sembuh kok. "

"Dasar baka. " Sona berucap dingin, berjalan pelan kedepan Naruto sebelum akhirnya berjongkok didepan Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia memegang lembut tangan kanan Naruto, memperhatikan luka yang ada disana. Dilihat dari luar luka Naruto memang tidak parah, luka nya tidak besar dan juga tidak mengeluarkan darah. Namun jika di perhatikan lebih teliti, luka itu sangat dalam bahkan sampai ke tulang.

"Luka nya parah, sebaiknya kita pulang untuk mengobati nya. "

"Tapi Kaichou_ "

Sona tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, dia lebih memilih menoleh kearah ratu nya. "Tsubaki, ku serahkan urusan disini pada mu. "

Sudah sudah bersiap pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya, namun niatnya terpaksa dia urungkan ketika dirinya melihat sebuah cahaya putih. Sebuah cahaya putih melesat cepat kearah mereka, hal itu membuat mereka semua waspada. Lima meter sebelum mencapai tanah, cahaya tersebut berhenti dan terlihatlah seseorang dengan armor putih disana.

"Oh, ternyata sudah selesai ya. "

"Hakuryuukou. " Sona berucap pelan sambil memandang tamu baru itu. Ucapan begitu pelan hingga hanya Naruto yang mendengar nya, dan Naruto sendiri mengkerutkan keningnya merasa asing dengan kata yang diucapkan Kaichou-nya.

"Hakuryuukou? " Naruto menoleh kearah Sona, sebuah hal yang dilakukan juga oleh gadis berkacamata itu. "Apa itu Kaichou? "

"Itu sebutan untuk pengguna secred gear Divine Dividing, salah satu dari tiga belas secred gear yang dikatakan mampu membunuh tuhan. Secred gear itu mampu membagi kekuatan lawan untuk kekuatan punggungnya setiap sepuluh detik. "

Sona mendesah kesal melihat wajah melongo Naruto, apa penjelasannya kepanjangan buat otak si pirang itu. "Sama seperti secred gear Issei, bedanya Issei menambah sedangkan dia membagi. " Naruto mengangguk pelan, meski wajah bingung masih terlihat diwajahnya. "Selain itu, dia juga merupakan rival secred gear boster gear. Dengan kata lain, dia rival nya Issei. "

"Jadi dia rival Issei ya. " Naruto menatap keatas, menatap orang yang terbalur baju besi itu. Mendengar kata rival, Naruto jadi teringat dengan rival nya di Konoha. Mungkinkah takdir pemilik dua secred gear naga itu sama dengan takdir dari pemilik chakra Ashura dan Indra.

Sona yang berada didekat Naruto menjadi bingung, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan ekspresi yang di keluarkan Naruto saat ini. Ingin bertanya tapi tidak bisa, suara dari Rias mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hakuryuukou, apa maksudmu datang kemari? " Rias berucap dengan nada tajam, posture tubuhnya waspada dan dengan perlahan mendekat kearah Issei. Dia tidak ingin bidak pion nya itu bertarung dengan rival nya sekarang, dia tau Issei belum mampu dan dia juga tau orang itu sangat kuat.

"Aku kesini untuk melaksakan sebuah tugas. " Nada yang penuh percaya diri dan arogant terdengar jelas dari Vali. "Dan juga menyapa rival ku tentu saja. "

Vali menjeda kalimatnya untuk memperhatikan reaksi para iblis dibawahnya, dia dapat melihat dua iblis betina yang sedikit mendekat kearah rival nya. Sebuah sikap protektif yang menggelikan menurutnya.

"Azazel menugaskan ku untuk menangkap Kokabiel. " Pandangan Vali beralih ketempat bangunan yang telah hancur, dimana disana terdapat beberapa bulu gagak. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. " Tatapan Vali kembali kearah para iblis. "Selain itu aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa apa yang di lakukan Kokabiel sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fraksi Da-tenshi. Dia melakukan ini atas kehendaknya sendiri. "

"Atas dasar apa kami harus percaya dengan ucapan mu. " Sona menatap tajam kepada Vali, membenarkan posisi kacamata nya Sona kembali bicara. "Kejadian sebesar ini mana mungkin tidak diketahui fraksi Da-tenshi. "

"Aku tidak peduli kalian percaya atau tidak. Yang penting aku sudah menyampaikan hal yang harus ku sampaikan. " Vali membalas dengan angkuh. Dengan perlahan dia berbalik berniat pergi, namun dia kembali menoleh kebelakang menatap Issei. "Satu lagi, kau sangat lemah untuk menjadi rival ku. Aku jadi tidak tertarik untuk bertarung dengan mu. "

Naruto menatap kepergian Vali dalam diam, dia kemudian menoleh kesamping menatap ketempat Issei. Dapat dia lihat pemuda berambut coklat itu nampak tertekan dan juga frustasi. Entahlah Naruto tidak terlalu handal membaca raut wajah, tapi yang pasti Issei nampak tidak bagus.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak, tangan kirinya tiba-tiba dipegang oleh seseorang dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Menoleh, Naruto menemukan pelaku nya yang tak lain adalah Kaichou-nya.

"Luka mu harus segera di obati. " Sona memapah Naruto dengan pelan, kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki mereka. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sona kembali menatap Rias. "Kami duluan. "

Rias mengangguk singkat meski itu takkan terlihat oleh Sona, ketua OSIS Kuoh Gakuen itu sudah lebih dulu menghilang. Pandangan Rias kemudian beralih kearah peerage-nya. "Koneko, bawa Kiba pulang ke rumahnya. Kemudian kau juga pulang, pulihkan tenaga mu. " Rias beralih menatap peerage-nya yang lain. "Kalian juga sebaiknya pulang, istirahat. Besok kita bertemu di ruang klub. "

"Ha'i Bochou. " Semua segera mengikuti intruksi Rias. Satu persatu mereka pergi, pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Begitupun juga dengan Rias, dia kembali ke tempatnya.

Sekarang disana tinggal para anggota OSIS yang sedang berusaha memperbaiki bagunan sekolah yang rusak parah.

 **..: I'am a Shinobi :..**

Naruto dan Sona muncul di kamar Naruto, dengan pelan Sona mendudukan Naruto di pinggir tempat tidur. Setelah itu Sona memposisikan tubuhnya didepan Naruto, kemudian dengan pelan tangannya bergerak melepas kancing kemeja Naruto.

"Ka-kaichou? " Naruto nampak gugup dengan perlakuan Sona, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pikiran aneh plus mesum mulai masuk di kepala Naruto, bayangan apa yang dilakukan Kaichou-nya selanjutnya membuat dia merinding. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa dia ingin itu terjadi. Oke, dia mulai mesum.

"Ka-kaichou, apa yang kau lakukan? "

"Melepas baju mu, kemeja mu ini sangat kotor. " Sona selesai melepas kemeja kotor dan hancur milik Naruto, dia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menatap tubuh Naruto. Saat ini Naruto hanya memakai kaos hitam miliknya, mengingat tangan kanan Naruto, Sona mengurungkan niatnya melepas baju itu. Walaupun dirinya ingin melihat tubuh polos Naruto lagi.

Pandangan turun kebawah, menatap celana sekolah yang masih di pakai Naruto. Apa dia harus melepaskan itu juga? Sona menggeleng, itu akan sangat memalukan bagi dirinya. "Berbaringlah, aku akan segera mengobati luka mu. "

"Be-berbaring? " Sekarang Naruto benar-benar berpikir kalau Kaichou-nya akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. "Apa duduk saja tidak bisa? "

"Naruto. " Mata dan nada suara Sona menajam, tentu saja Naruto yang sudah tau bila Sona sudah seperti itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Dengan perlahan plus menyeramkan (menurut Naruto), Sona meletakan tangannya pada bahu Naruto kemudian mendorong pelan. "Ku bilang berbaring! "

Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menurut, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak bila Sona sudah seperti ini. Berbaring pelan, pandangan Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari Sona. Dan merasa sudah tepat, Naruto membaranikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Kaichou, dengan apa kau mengobati ku? "

"Dengan mengalirkan energi ku pada mu, hal itu akan mempercepat proses penyembuhan mu. " Sona duduk di pinggir ranjang, memunggungi Naruto. Sona nampak berpikir sebentar, membuat sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. "Kau ingat kan saat kau pertama kali sadar setelah aku reinkarnasikan. "

"Ya aku ingat. Waktu itu Kaichou berniat memperkosa ku kan. " Sona langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan mautnya. Dan tentu saja Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh dengan wajah pucat. "Bercanda Kaichou. "

Sona menghela nafas, kemudian dengan perlahan dia mulai melepas kancing baju nya. "Aku sudah pernah menjelaskan nya, jadi kurasa kau sudah mengerti. " Tanpa melihat pun, Sona tau Naruto mengangguk. Pada saat kancing terakhir Sona berhenti sebentar, kembali menoleh ketempat Naruto yang terus menatap dirinya. Dia jadi merasa malu. "Apa yang kau lihat, palingkan wajah mu! "

Dengan cepat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, muka nya memerah saat ketahuan memperhatikan Kaichou-nya yang sedang melepas pakaian. Beberapa detik diam, Naruto merasakan kasur nya bergerak, menandakan Kaichou-nya sudah naik ke tempat tidur. Ingin menoleh tapi sebuah suara menghentikan nya.

"Jangan menoleh! " Sona yang masih belum membaringkan tubuhnya kembali bersuara, jujur dia malu melihatnya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Walaupun Naruto sudah pernah melihat tubuhnya.

Membaringkan tubuhnya, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuhnya Naruto, Sona mulai melakukan tugasnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya, kemudian menarik pelan tangan kanan Naruto sebelum akhirnya memeluknya erat. Dapat Sona rasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat dia tersenyum. "Tidurlah, prosesnya akan cepat bila kau tidur. "

Tidak ada respon, Sona berpikir Naruto sudah tidur. Dengan perlahan dia menutup matanya, merilekskan tubuhnya agar bisa tidur. Jujur saja, saat ini dia merasa sangat nyaman.

Tubuh Naruto begitu hangat, membuat dia ingin lebih merapatkan tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh Naruto juga sangat menenangkan, walaupun tidak sewangi parfum mahal tapi Sona sangat menyukai aroma ini. Aura pemuda ini juga sangat nyaman, kuat dan juga lembut diwaktu yang bersamaan. Di manjakan dengan kenyamanan dari tubuh Naruto, tanpa Sona sadari dia sudah tertidur.

Naruto yang tadi memejamkan matanya kembali dia buka, dia tidak bisa tidur masih sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berlebihan. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya dia tidur dengan lawan jenis. Eh bukan pertama tapi kedua, tapikan yang pertama itu dia tidak sadar.

Belum lagi posisi mereka sekarang, Naruto harus kuat-kuat menahan hasratnya. Dia dapat merasakan selembut apa kulit polos milik Sona, apa lagi benda bulat yang kenyal yang menekan lengan nya. Pasti enak bila bisa dia pegan- Ahhk! Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Naruto mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif nya. Dia menggeleng, menyemangati dirinya untuk kuat. Kaichou-nya sudah sangat baik padanya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Kaichou-nya.

Memberanikan dirinya, Naruto menoleh kesamping menatap Sona yang telah terlelap. Menatap wajah Sona membuat Naruto tersenyum, ternyata Kaichou-nya itu bila tidak memakai kacamata terlihat manis.

Pandangan Naruto turun kebawah dan berhenti pada selimut yang menutupi dirinya dan Sona sebatas leher, Naruto ingin sekali menyingkirkan selimut itu dan melihat... Ah! Pikirannya kembali kacau, kenapa dia bisa berpikiran mesum. Apa ini karena dia sekarang iblis, makanya hasratnya begitu besar.

Naruto kembali menatap wajah Sona, menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah Sona. Naruto tersenyum dan tanpa sadar medekatkan wajahnya, dia berhenti saat hidungnya menyentuh pucuk kepala Sona. Menarik nafas dalam, Naruto menikmati bau shampo yang begitu harum di indra penciuaman nya.

Kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, pandangan Naruto jatuh pada bibir tipis berwarna merah muda milik Sona. Hasrat itu kembali muncul, dan kali ini lebih besar dari sebelum nya. Naruto kembali memajukan wajahnya, pelan namun pasti. Nafas yang teratur milik Sona dapat Naruto rasakan, semakin menguat bersamaan jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Jantung Naruto kembali berpacu, tapi itu tidak menghentikan gerakan nya. Hidung Naruto hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung Sona, ketika Naruto hendak menghapus jarak mereka tiba-tiba Sona menggeliat. Tentu saja hal itu membatalkan niat Naruto, dengan berat dia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Sebuah senyum tercipta ketika Naruto mengingat apa yang baru saja hendak dia lakukan, sepertinya dia memang tidak boleh melakukan itu. Atau... Belum boleh.

Setelah itu, Naruto terus memandang wajah Sona hingga akhirnya dia tertidur dengan sendiri nya.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

"Bochou. " Perhatian Rias teralih kearah ratunya yang datang membawa secangkir teh, dirinya tersenyum kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih pada Akeno. Akeno kemudian berjalan ke sofa, mendudukan dirinya disana. "Apa yang Bochou pikirkan? "

"Naruto. "

"Fhufhufhu... Aku tidak tau kalau Bochou tertarik dengan pelayan baru Sona-Kaichou. " Akeno terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut king nya, dengan tangannya dia menutupi mulutnya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Bukan itu maksudku Akeno. " Rias membantah cepat, tidak ingin terus-terusan di goda ratunya. "Yang ku maksud tentang kekuatan, Naruto. "

"Kau ingatkan bagaimana kekuatan Naruto tadi malam. " Rias menatap Akeno serius. "Mampu berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Da-tenshi sekelas Kokabiel, aku jadi ragu dia hanya pion. "

"Kekuatan Naruto-san memang besar, sangat aneh kalau dia hanya mengkonsumsi satu bidak pion saja. " Akeno ikut mengeluarkan pendapat. Setelah itu dia kemudian menunjukan senyum khas miliknya. "Sona-Kaichou sangat beruntung bisa mendapat kan peerage seperti itu. "

"Ya. Dan kita nanti akan kerepotan saat melawan team Sona di Rating game. " Rias menjawab dengan nada lesu, wajahnya juga terlihat cemberut. Jujur dia khawatir akan hal itu, dia khawatir tidak bisa mengalahkan team Sona. Kemampuan otak Sona saja sudah sangat merepotkan, apalagi ditambah dengan kemampuan bertempur dari Naruto.

Sudah menjadi mimpi Rias untuk memenangkan setiap rating game, oleh karena itu dia mencari pelayan-pelayan yang kuat. Dia sudah mendapatkan pelayan-pelayan yang kuat, dan dia juga terus melatih kemampuan teamnya. Dia takkan lagi ragu dengan kemampuan keluarga nya itu, namun ketika melihat kemampuan salah satu pelayan Sona dia jadi khawatir.

 **Tok tok tok**

Pintu ruang klub dikentuk, dan tak lama kemudian terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang datang bersama seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Setelah memberikan salam, Issei dan juga Asia berjalan masuk dan duduk ditempat biasa mereka duduk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu kembali di ketuk. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang memasuki ruangan, Kiba masuk dengan senyum biasanya. Dan yang terakhir masuk adalah Koneko.

Saat ini sedang waktu istirahat, jadi anggota klub ORC bisa kesini. Sebenarnya waktu istirahat mereka tidak pernah berkumpul selengkap ini, biasanya hanya Rias dan Akeno yang kemari. Tapi untuk hari ini, Rias memerintahkan semua peerage nya untuk berkumpul. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus di bahas.

Melihat semua anggota peerage nya sudah berkumpul, Rias memulai obrolan. Hanya obrolan ringan, karena dia masih menunggu tamu nya yang lain. Beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pintu masuk kembali diketuk. Rias tersenyum dan menyambut dua orang yang baru datang itu.

"Aku sudah menunggu mu, Sona, Naruto-san. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf, ide sudah mentok sampai disini. XD

Jadi, Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Chapter kemarin banyak reader yang mengeluh tentang kekuatan Naruto. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, untuk sekarang memang segitu dulu kekuatan Naruto. Nanti juga dia bisa gunain kekuatan penuhnya kembali kok, tepatnya saat di rating game nanti.

Selain itu, ada juga reader yang mau jurud Naruto ditambah. Itu masih saya pikirkan, seandainya saya menambah jurus Naruto itu nanti saat Azazel sudah menjadi guru di Kuoh. Dengan kata lain, Azazel akan membantu Naruto.

Masalahnya pair, kurasa kalian sudah tau. Pair nya single, itu lebih mudah di buat. Mungkin saya akan membuat beberapa gadis menyukai Naruto, namun Naruto hanya akan memilih satu.

Terakhir, tolong review nya. Karena dengan review kalian, saya akan lebih semangat untuk nulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'am a Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

..

.

.

Naruto menempati sofa yang telah di sediakan untuk dirinya dan juga Kaichou-nya, pandangan berkeliling menatap semua anggota club ORC yang juga memandang kearahnya. Perasaan nya saja atau memang mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Uzumaki-kun, bagaimana kondisimu? " Rias buka suara, senyum manis yang tulus dia berikan pada Naruto. "Luka mu kemarin cukup serius kan? "

"Kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa. " Naruto menggerakan tangannya yang terluka kemarin, kemudian dia melempar senyum lebar pada Rias. "Aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit. Tidak seperti dulu. "

"Dulu? " Issei buka suara. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. "Apa sebelum nya, Naruto-san pernah mendapat luka yang sama? "

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Dulu saat aku menguasai 'Rasenshuriken' untuk pertama kalinya, aku juga menderita luka yang sama. " Naruto sedikit mengingat pertarungan nya dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki, Kakuzu dulu. "Waktu itu butuh waktu sebulan lebih agar aku dapat pulih. Tapi sekarang, hanya butuh waktu semalam. " Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian menoleh kearah Sona. "Ini berkat Kaichou. "

"Oh jadi karena Sona ya... " Rias menatap Sona dengan alis terangkat, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya yang tipis. "Sona pasti semalaman mengobati mu. "

"Fufufu... Pengobatan spesial dari Sona-Kaichou. " Akeno tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. "Pantas saja, Uzumaki-kun bisa sembuh secepat ini. "

"Sebaiknya kita segera membahas tujuan pertemuan ini, waktu kita tidaklah lama. " Ekspresi Sona nampak datar, meski dari perkataan sangat jelas kalau dia ingin mengalihkan perhatian. Dia tidak ingin membahas kejadian malam kemarin, sedikit malu saat mengingat hal itu.

Rias sebenarnya ingin terus memojokan Sona, sudah lama dia tidak melihat Sona yang kehilangan ekspresi datarnya. Namun mengingat masalah yang terjadi saat ini, dia tidak mau main-main. Setidaknya dia harus lebih serius. "Baiklah. Seperti yang kita tau, masalah kali ini sangat serius. Ini bisa berdampak pada genjatan senjata antar tiga fraksi. "

...

Naruto mendengarkan, tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk masuk kedalam pembicaraan antara king-nya dengan king teman sekelasnya. Beberapa hal masih tidak dia mengerti, tapi setidaknya dia tau inti dari pembicaraan itu.

Masalah kemarin berpengaruh besar pada genjatan senjata ketiga fraksi akhirat. Wilayah iblis yang dia jaga oleh dua iblis murni yang juga merupakan adik dari dua iblis penguasa dunia bawah diserang, dan pelaku penyerangan itu berasal dari fraksi Da-tenshi bahkan memiliki jabatan tinggi. Selain itu dengan terseretnya dua utusan gereja membuat fraksi malaikat mau tidak mau juga harus terlibat.

Itulah yang di ketahui oleh Naruto, setidaknya begitulah untuk saat ini. Fokus Naruto berpindah, namun indra pendengaran nya masih dia fokuskan untuk mendengar ucapan Kaichou-nya. Iris biru miliknya menatap ke sekeliling, memandang isi ruangan yang belum seutuhnya dia lihat saat kunjungan pertama nya disini.

Tatapan Naruto kembali beralih, dan kali ini dia memfokuskan indra penglihatan nya itu kepada setiap penghuni ruangan. Hampir semua orang bersikap serius mendengar pembicaraan itu, termasuk Issei yang Naruto tau cukup konyol. Dia tidak sadar saja kalau dirinya dan Issei hampir serupa dalam segi sifat.

Namun baru saja Naruto berpikiran baik tentang Issei, dia harus menelan pil pahit saat melihat kenyataan. Issei memang sedang serius, namun bukan serius mendengarkan seperti yang lainnya melainkan tengah serius memandang dua benda yang bergantung pada dada Bochou-nya. Seharusnya Naruto sadar, pemuda itu takkan pernah lepas dari hal-hal yang menyangkut dada.

Meski yang Naruto lakukan terasa lama dan memakan banyak waktu, sebenarnya waktu yang dia habiskan tak lebih dari satu menit.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke underworld untuk memberitahu Nii-sama. " Pembicaraan tadi di tutup dengan pemberitahuan Rias.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi hal yang harus di bicarakan, selain itu waktu istirahat juga hampir habis. Jadi setelah ini mungkin Naruto akan kembali ke kelas, atau bisa juga ke ruang OSIS bersama Kaichou-nya. Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan sebelum...

"Naruto-kun. "

Rias memanggil Naruto. Tidak seperti sebelum nya, Rias memanggil nama kecilnya bukan nama marga nya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto heran.

Dan Rias tau akan hal itu, iblis berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aku memanggil mu seperti itu. " Naruto mengangguk, dan senyum Rias sedikit melebar. "Naruto-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

"Tentu saja. " Naruto mengiyakan tanpa sadar gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya mengkerutkan alisnya curiga. "Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, Gremory-senpai. " Lanjut Naruto.

"Apa kamu dari bangsa Yokai? " Tentu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Rias itu beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan merasa terkejut, bahkan satu di antara mereka nampak gelisah. Namun beda dengan Naruto, pemuda itu malah nampak bingung. "Saat malam itu, kau menggunakan senjutsu kan? "

Baru Naruto sadar, seharusnya dia tidak perlu terkejut lagi mendengar pertanyaan Rias itu, Kaichou-nya sebelumnya juga bertanya hal yang sama. Kenapa dia bisa lupa akan hal itu? Bisakah dia menyalahkan otak nya yang lelet.

"Sebelum menjadi iblis, aku seratus persen manusia. " Karena pernah di tanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, Naruto tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menjawab. "Mengenai kemampuan senjutsu ku, katakanlah aku belajar dari salah satu bangsa yokai. " Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika melihat anggukan mengerti dari sang lawan bicara. "Apa masih ada pertanyaan? "

Rias tersenyum kecil, ini sebuah kesempatan. Naruto sudah berbaik hati menawarkan, dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hal ini. "Iy_ "

"Kurasa kami harus segera kembali. Waktu istirahat sudah hampir berakhir. "

Rias tidak bisa menahan wajah cemberut nya, dirinya cukup kesal karena Sona memotong pembicaraan nya. Selain itu dirinya juga tau Sona mengatakan itu supaya dirinya tidak bisa mengorek informasi tentang Naruto. Bisakah dia mengatakan Sona itu licik, atau mungkin pintar. Ingin Rias kembali bersuara, namun melihat kacamata Sona yang berkilat tajam...

"Kalian tidak ingin terlambat bukan? "

Bisakah Rias kali ini menganggap sahabatnya itu menakutkan.

 **..: I'am a Shinobi :..**

Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, bukan kepada buku yang di penuhi angka di atas meja melainkan kepada perempuan di depan nya yang sedang bersuara memberikan penjelasan mengenai angka-angka tersebut. Naruto tau seharusnya dia memperhatikan buku dan mendengar kan penjelasan tersebut, tapi entah kenapa dia lebih tertarik memandang Sona.

Sudah tiga minggu lebih berlalu sejak penyerangan Kokabiel, dan sudah lama kegiatan mereka sudah kembali normal. Termasuk pelajaran tambahan untuk Naruto yang di berikan langsung oleh Sona. Namun bagi Naruto, beberapa hal telah berubah. Termasuk pandangan nya terhadap Kaichou-nya.

Entah kenapa Sona nampak berbeda di mata Naruto, dari cara bicara, suara, sikap, maupun penampilan. Semua itu nampak... Entahlah, Naruto sendiri susah menjelaskan. Namun yang lain bersikap seperti biasa seperti tidak ada yang berubah dari Sona, atau memang tidak ada yang berubah dari Sona. Apa mungkin bukan Sona yang berubah melainkan pandangan Naruto pada Sona yang berubah.

Dirinya jadi bingung sendir.

"Naruto? "

"Huh. " Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, dia baru sadar Kaichou-nya tidak lagi menjelaskan dan mata violet dari balik kacamata itu tengah memandang dirinya. Tepat di mata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? " Seperti biasa, suara Sona terdengar datar namun juga tegas dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Begitupun dengan tatapan serius yang selalu menghiasi wajah Sona.

Namun kenapa di telinga Naruto suara Sona malah terdengar lembut, dan juga pandangan itu di matanya terlihat... Terlihat... Argh! Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan Kaichou-nya? Ah bukan, tepatnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa mungkin ini efek menjadi iblis, yang selalu nampak kagum dengan tuan nya. Dia rasa tidak, sebab sebelum-belumnya dia tidak merasakan seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena...

"Naruto!? "

Naruto tersentak dan kemudian tertawa gugup, tanpa dia sadari tangannya telah bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hal yang menjadi kebiasaan nya ketika sedang merasa gugup atau malu. "Mata Kaichou. "

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " Sona mengulang pertanyaan, dan dapat dia lihat Naruto berpikir untuk menjawab. Apa Naruto tidak ingin menjawab dan sedang berpikir untuk berbohong, atau pemuda itu malu untuk memberitahu kan nya. Entahlah, Sona tidak tau apa yang di pikirkan pion nya itu.

"Sebenarnya... Ada hal yang ingin ku lakukan hari ini. " Itu bukan kebohongan, Naruto memang ingin melanjutkan latihannya hari ini. Tapi tetap saja, itu bukan hal yang dia pikirkan dari tadi. "Jadi... Bisakah aku pergi? "

Naruto menunggu dengan was-was, apalagi di tatap oleh mata sang Kaichou dengan pandangan seperti itu. Lama Sona diam membuat Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya kasar, dirinya semakin cemas. Namun Naruto bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Kaichou-nya menutup buku nya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. " Tatapan Sona sedikit melembut, hanya 'sedikit'. Namun setelah dia membenarkan posisi kacamata nya, tatapan itu kembali tajam plus menakutkan. "Tapi ingat! Besok kau harus menyelesaikan materi ini. "

"Ba-baiklah. " Keringat dingin menetes, namun itu tidaklah lama. Senyuman khasnya Naruto tunjukan, dan setelah itu pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari tempatnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit. " Berjalan pelan ke pintu keluar, namun belum sampai ke pintu Naruto berhenti dan kembali menghadap Sona. "Kaichou. "

Sona menatap Naruto seolah berkata 'apa lagi?', dan Naruto tersenyum canggung karena hal itu. Jujur saja Naruto saat ini sedang malu, tentu saja sebab. "Apa akhir pekan ini, Kaichou sibuk? "

Satu alis Sona naik, hal itu membuat Naruto tambah gugup plus malu. Dengan gerakan kaku, sang Shinobi Konoha itu mengusap belakang kepalanya. Namun tetap dia meneruskan niatnya, toh juga dia sudah terlanjur bicara. "Aku kan baru di kota ini, jadi aku ingin lebih mengenal tempat ini. Jadi... Bi-bisa kau... Menemani ku? "

Sona diam sambi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, otak encer nya sedikit lama mencerna perkataan Naruto. Apa barusan Naruto mengajaknya kencan? Memikirkan itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat, apa dia merasa senang Naruto mengajaknya kencan? Dia ingin, namun dia mau melihat dulu ke sungguhan Naruto. "Sebenarnya pekan nanti aku ingin kau belajar beberapa materi yang belum kau kuasai. Seandai nya saja kau sudah menguasai materi tersebut, mungkin aku bisa menemani mu. "

Apa itu syarat? Apa Kaichou-nya memberi persyaratan padanya? Sedikit rasa kecewa muncul di benak Naruto, apalagi mengetahui syarat yang di berikan. Namun bukan berarti dirinya akan menyerah, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Uzumaki Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan menguasai nya sebelum akhir pekan. " Senyum penuh percaya diri Naruto tunjukan, setelah itu bungkukan hormat Naruto lakukan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kaichou. "

Naruto berbalik dan segera keluar, pemuda nampak bersemangat. Namun seandainya Naruto mau lebih lama berada di ruangan, maka dia akan melihat Kaichou-nya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang nampak manis dan juga tulus.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Naruto duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon, melakukan posisi meditasi dengan mata terpejam. Dirinya melakukan hal ini untuk mengembalikan chakra nya yang sudah terkuras karena latihan yang dia lakukan. Meditasi ini dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan lelah akibat latihan fisiknya.

Semenjak dia pergi dari sekolah tadi, sudah tiga jam dia berlatih. Setengah jam lagi dia habiskan untuk meditasi. Tempat dia sekarang sudah gelap, walau sebenarnya matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam. Mengingat tempatnya sekarang, Naruto tidak merasa heran kalau hal itu terjadi.

Naruto mencoba fokus, masuk ke dalam diri dan merasakan energi yang mengalir disana. Masalahnya masih tetap sama, yaitu tentang chakra dan energi iblis nya. Sampai saat ini dia masih belum menemukan cara efektif untuk mengatasi masalahnya ini, namun bukan berarti tidak ada perkembangan.

Saat ini dia sudah mampu menggunakan lima puluh persen lebih chakra nya tanpa menimbulkan kontak dengan energi iblis nya. Mengingat seberapa besar chakra yang dia miliki, hal itu sudah sangat bagus. Selain itu itu, dia sudah bisa menggunakan lagi mode biju nya, walau hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat.

Tapi tetap, dia tidak akan menggunakan itu terlalu sering. Dia tidak mau chakra yang di tinggalkan Kurama habis. Hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya merasa dekat dengan sahabat rubahnya itu, begitupun dengan biju yang lainnya. Jadi dia putuskan hanya menggunakan mode itu di saat genting, atau sampai dia menemukan cara agar chakra itu tidak akan habis.

Lagipula masih ada sannin mode.

Menurutnya mode itu sudah cukup kuat untuk di gunakan dalam setiap pertarungan. Apalagi sekarang dia hampir bisa menggunakan nya dengan full power, tidak seperti waktu dia berhadapan dengan Da-tenshi itu. Ini semua bekat latihannya, dan...

Mungkin juga karena saran Kaichou-nya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu atau tepatnya lima belas hari yang lalu, Naruto menceritakan tentang masalah chakra dan demonic power nya kepada Sona. Dan Sona menanggapi itu dengan cermat. Menurut Sona, chakra dan energi iblis atau (bisa di bilang) sihir Naruto tidak seperti api dan air melainkan seperti air dan listrik.

Ketika aliran listrik bertemu atau bersentuhan dengan aliran air, maka akan terjadi konsleting listrik yang bisa mengganggu apa yang ada dia air dan aliran listrik itu sendiri. Hal itu tentu tidak baik bagi ke dua nya.

 _"Cari titik permasalahan nya, dan kau akan bisa mengatasinya. "_

Saran yang langsung di ikuti Naruto, dan dia harus kalau Kaichou-nya benar-benar luar biasa. Karena apa yang Naruto temukan benar-benar persis seperti yang di katakan Sona.

Ketika dia bermeditasi untuk mencari titik yang di maksud Sona, Naruto menemukan aliran chakra nya bersinggunngan dengan aliran sihir nya. Bukan hanya satu titik, tapi beberapa titik yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Jumlahnya sekitar 18 titik.

Di setiap titik-titik tersebut terjadi kontak yang akan mengganggu dua energi tersebut, untuk keadaan normal itu tidak masalah tapi saat Naruto menaikan intensitas chakra nya maka akan timbul masalah besar.

Cara yang paling benar untuk mengatasi nya adalah mengubah jalur aliran kedua atau salah satu energi itu, tapi itu sangat sulit terutama buat Naruto sendiri. Jadi cara yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk saat ini hanyalah dengan mengontrol aliran energi nya.

Ketika dia ingin membuat jutsu apalagi jutsu yang memakan chakra cukup banyak, maka Naruto akan menurunkan energi sihir nya agar chakra nya mengalir dengan lancar. Begitupun sebaliknya, ketika Naruto ingin menggunakan sihir (yang saat ini hanya sihir teleport dan komunikasi) maka dia akan menurunkan intensitas chakra nya.

Tapi tetap ada masalah. Chakra Naruto terlalu besar, dan kontrol atas sihirnya masih belum sempurna.

Untungnya berkat latihan selama beberapa hari ini, pengontrolan Naruto terhadap energi sihirnya sudah meningkat. Dan hal itu sangat membantunya untuk menggunakan chakra lebih besar.

Matanya terbuka, dan kemudian dia menengok keatas menatap langit gelap dari sela-sela pepohonan. Dengan perlahan Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, udara lembut keluar dengan pelan dari hidungnya, wajahnya nampak tenang dan damai. Matanya terpejam dan kemudian dengan perlahan terbuka. "Aku lapar -ttebayou! "

Apa tadi saya bilang tenang?

 **..: Naruto & High School Dxd :..**

Naruto menatap dirinya di cermin, mencoba menilai penampilan nya sekarang ini. Baju kaos berwarna merah polos, dilapasi jaket hitam yang di berikan Kaichou-nya. Jujur saja, hampir semua barang milik Naruto di berikan oleh Sona. Maklum, Naruto itu orang misk- maksudnya orang baru di dunia ini.

Kembali ke penampilan nya, untuk bawahan Naruto memakai celana jins yang sewarna dengan jaketnya. Dia tersenyum melihat dirinya terlihat keren dengan penampilan seperti ini. Kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti ini hari ini, itu karena hari ini dia ada kencan.

Sebenarnya hanya berkeliling kota untuk mengenal kota Kuoh, tapi menurut Naruto kata 'kencan' lebih enak di dengar. Permintaan nya untuk jalan-jalan bersana Sona beberapa hari yang lalu di kabulkan Kaichou-nya hari ini, tentu saja setelah Naruto menyelesaikan syarat dari Sona. Naruto butuh usaha ekstra keras untuk memenuhi syarat itu.

Kembali menatap dirinya di cermin, Naruto mengambil sebuah sisir. Merapikan rambut pirang nya yang selalu acak-acakan, menyisir ke belakang membuat rambutnya nampak klimis. Naruto kembali tersenyum melihat rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi.

Ya, setidaknya begitu selama tiga detik. Karena di detik keempat rambutnya kembali seperti semula. Ini aneh, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengubah gaya rambutnya. Apa ini semacam gen dari ayah nya atau ini... Ah Naruto mulai ngelantur.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto bergegas keluar kamar. Dia tidak ada waktu memikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan, ada hal yang lebih penting. Yaitu kenc- jalan-jalan dengan Kaichou-nya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Naruto di hadapan dengan sebuah pintu yang dia tau pintu kamar Sona. Senyuman nya mengembang, dan dengan semangat dia mengetuk pintu tersebut. Terlalu semangat hingga sang penghuni kamar merasa terganggu.

"Tunggu sebentar! "

Dengan suara seperti itu, cukup membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan menghilangkan suaranya. Dia sudah cukup mengenal Kaichou-nya, dan dia tidak mau membuat Kaichou-nya kesal.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu di buka, dan Naruto terpaku di tempat. Naruto terdiam bukan karena melihat pakaian yang Sona kenakan, pakaian kasual yang membuat Sona nampak cantik dan manis (nggak ngerti fasion, jadi bayangin aja pakaian yang cocok untuk Sona). Bukan juga karena melihat muka Sona yang nampak malu namun berusaha untuk nampak tegas. Naruto terdiam karena...

"Ah, aku melupakan dompet ku. "

 **Plak!**

Sona menepuk keningnya dengan keras, tentu saja dia melakukan itu saat Naruto sudah kembali ke kamar. Ekspresi nya sekarang berubah menjadi kesal, sungguh pemuda pirang itu memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih. _'Apa yang kuharap kan dari laki-laki itu?'_

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali dengan cengiran lebar nya, melihat hal itu Sona mendengus kesal. Dengan kaki yang dia hentakan, dia berjalan duluan. "Ayo pergi! "

Cengiran Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman kecil, matanya terfokus pada Sona yang berjalan duluan. Naruto tau kalau Sona sedang kesal, dan dia tau dirinya lah yang menyebabkan hal itu. Sejujurnya, dompetnya tidak benar-benar tertinggal. Dia tadi hanya tidak sanggup berada disini lebih lama, dia takut jantungnya akan pecah. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Kaichou-nya seperti itu. Karena di matanya...

Kaichou sangat cantik...

Benar-benar sangat cantik.

... ...

Karena jalan-jalan hari ini di tujukan untuk membuat Naruto lebih mengenal kota Kuoh, maka di setiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi Sona sedikit memberi penjelasan Naruto. Yah, walau hanya sebagian kecil saja yang benar-benar Naruto masukan di otaknya. Banyak tempat yang sudah mereka kunjungi, mulai dari toko-toko sampai tempat rekeasi.

Perjalanan mereka tentu saja di isi dengan pembicaraan, walau hanya sekedar tanya jawab. Mengingat Sona tak suka banyak bicara serta basa-basi, Naruto yang notaben nya orang yang suka bicara sedikit merasa kurang nyaman. Tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terus berlanjut, dia terus mencari bahan candaan atau paling tidak percakapan. Dan reaksi Sona yang paling bagus hanya senyum tipis. Itupun sanggup membuat Naruto terpukau.

Sekarang matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, itu artinya sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Berhubung Naruto juga lapar, dia menyarankan untuk mencari tempat makan. Dan entah keberuntungan dari mana, Naruto melihat sebuah kedai ramen. Makanan favoritnya.

...

"Ji-san. Tolong satu mangkuk lagi. "

Sona melirik kesamping, ke tempat Naruto yang sudah terdapat lima tumpukan mangkuk ramen. Apa tadi Sona bilang dengan porsi jumbo. Apakah pemuda itu sebegitu laparnya hingga masih belum kenyang setelah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen isi jumbo? Atau pelayan nya itu memang sangat menyukai hidangan yang berlemak ini.

Sona kemudian menatap mangkuk ramen miliknya, huh dirinys saja belum sampai setengah mangkuk. Dan pemuda itu sudah bermangkuk-mangkuk. Tatapan Sona kembali beralih, kali ini keara pemilik kedai yang membawa ramen pesanan Naruto dengan semangat dan bahagia. Memiliki pelanggang dengan nafsu makan tinggi sudah pasti membawa rasa bahagia dan bangga bagi sang pemilik kedai.

Pandangan kembali ketempat Naruto, dan Sona tidak bisa menahan senyuman nya. Melihat cara makan pemuda itu, merupakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri buat Sona. Dan karena inilah dia belum menghabiskan ramennya, karena setiap kali Naruto menyantap makanan nya Sona selalu mencuri pandang padanya.

Hah, mungkin dia harus mulai menghabiskan ramennya.

...

"Ah kenyang nya. " Naruto menepuk perutnya yang agak membuncit, didepan nya sudah ada menara mangkuk yang jumlahnya mencapai lima belas. Setelah menghela nafas, Naruto menggerakan tangannya berniat membersihkan bekas kuah di sekitar mulutnya dengan lengan jaket miliknya. Namun sebuah tangan halus menahan tangannya, membuat Naruto menoleh kesamping.

"Nanti kotor. " Sona mengambil tisu yang berada didekat nya, kemudian dengan telaten dia membersihkan bekas kuah tersebut. Saat melakukan itu, tanpa sadar Sona mengangkat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum manis. "Kau harusnya belajar cara makan dengan benar, Naruto. "

Naruto terpana, dia hanya diam membiarkan Sona membersihkan wajahnya. Wajahnya memanas menerima perlakuan seperti itu, dan itu semakin parah saat dia melihat wajah Kaichou-nya. Dia harap Kaichou-nya tidak mendengar detak jantungnya. Sudahkah dia bilang bahwa Kaichou-nya itu sangat cantik.

Sona menghentikan gerakan nya, dirinya sedikit tersentak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Sial, dia terbawa suasana dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas ketika dia melihat pandangan Naruto tidak lepas darinya. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Sona bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar. "Ayo. Kita masih harus pergi ke tempat lain kan. "

Naruto masih di tempat nya, masih terpaku dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sumpah, dirinya tadi melihat wajah Kaichou-nya memerah. Dan itu terlihat sangat... Sangat... Manis.

Senyum Naruto merekah, dan bangkit berniat menyusul Kaichou-nya. Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan sampai sebuah tangan menahan dirinya, menoleh kebelakang Naruto melihat sang pemilik kedai yang tengah memasang seringai menakutkan.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

Dompet nya tidak ketinggalan kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Sebagai penutup.**

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan, di sampingnya Sona mengikuti. Hari sudah malam, mungkin sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Naruto tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan baginya. Dan hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah bisa bersama sang Kaichou seharian. Entah apa yang membuat hal itu spesial, namun apapun itu Naruto menyukai nya.

Menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto menatap pintu kayu berwarna coklat di depan nya. Pintu aparterment nya, ah bukan tapi apartement mereka. Mengalihkan pandangan, Naruto tersenyum kearah Sona. "Kaichou, terimakasih untuk hari ini. "

Sona tersenyum tulus, dan kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto. "Tidak, aku lah yang seharusnya berterimakasih. "

"Hehe... Bukankah yang_ "

 **Cup**

"Itu untuk hari ini. " Sona menjauhkan wajah nya dari wajah Naruto, mukanya sedikit memerah karena hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. Namun sebuah senyum kecil terlihat di wajahnya, apalagi saat melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam, terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar memerah, bahkan mungkin menyamai kepiting rebus. Otaknya bahkan tidak bekerja untuk sesaat, dan ketika kembali berfungsi Naruto menyadari satu hal.

 **Blam!**

"Kaichou. " Naruto mencoba memanggil Sona yang sudah masuk duluan, dan anehnya Kaichou-nya itu menutup pintu nya. "Kaichou, kenapa kau mengunci pintu nya. "

Apakah mungkin Kaichou-nya lupa, bahwa mereka tinggal di dalam apartement yang sama.

 **.**

 **(•_•)**

 **.**

 **:D**

Karena ke sibukan di dunia nyata, saya sedikit sulit mengeluarkan ide di kepala saya ke tulisan. Bahkan saya yang biasanya mampu nulis 4-5 k lebih, sekarang hanya mampu nulis 3k lebih.

Tapi saya tetap berharap kalian mau me review chap ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


End file.
